Shadows of the Heart
by brandnewdaysky
Summary: Loosely based off of Silly Love Songs. Santana faces the backlash of the Glee club, and it seems everything starts to fall apart. Will Brittany be there for her? Brittana with Santana/Quinn friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! A new fic that has been floating around in my head, while I should be paying attention to my classes. Just to note, I will continue my other story Trigger, I was just sick, than classes started, and than I basically forgot about it. But mark these words, it will be continued...I just don't know when. :) Let me know what you think of this fic, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

"The truth is Santana, you can dish it out but you can t take it. Ok, maybe you re right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow but the only job you re going to have is working on a pole!" Rachel exclaimed.

The choir room fell silent and filled with disbelieving looks. Rachel Berry, just dissed Santana Lopez? _The_ Santana Lopez? Something like that does not just happen. Santana looked around, waiting for someone to say something, but her ears were met with silence. She felt a sting in her chest. Yes, the comment hurt, but it wasn't the main source of her pain. No one had anything to say to that? Sure, she was a bitch, but its not like she really hated them. She looked at Brittany, who just looked back with sad eyes. Artie seeing the exchange, looked smug. Everyone stared at Santana, waiting for her to lash back at Rachel, but what she did shocked them.

"Fine." Santana grabbed her purse and silently made her way to the door.

"Santana.." Mr. Shuester started, but the brunette already left the room.

Santana walked into the hallway, thankful it was empty. She felt a burning behind her eyes. _'No, not here_.' She headed towards the nearest bathroom, and pushed her way in. Taking note the room was void of any other students, she walked to the sink and let out a sob. No one cared enough to defend her. No one wanted to defend her. No one wanted her. Not even her best friend said anything. Santana realized that is what hurt the most.

She looked up at her reflection, taking in her appearance. Mascara started to run down her red rimmed eyes, and her face was becoming red and splotchy. _'Unloved,_' Santana thought. It was nearing Valentine's Day, and she had no one. Well in particular, she didn't have a certain someone. No, her best friend was off with Wheels. Even Puck, her last resort, was busy making googly eyes at Lauren. Of all people. She scoffed. She looked down at her hands, gripping the sink tightly as more tears fell. Letting more sobs out, she let her mind wander to Brittany. God, how she missed her. She missed her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes brightened when they talked about ducks. Santana loved her. But she hesitated, and Wheels rolled in and took her. Santana scowled at that thought. Brittany was spending almost all her free time with Artie, and now that they were off the Cheerios, her time with Brittany was even more limited. Artie was so wrong for her in so many ways. Santana felt anger swell inside, mixing with her grief, making her stomach churn. Couldn't Britt see that Santana only wanted to protect her? Keep her safe from the narrow-minded and arrogant population of the McKinley hallways? Or from Santana's own parents? Her family was extremely Catholic, and being gay doesn't exactly sit well with her parents' beliefs. She wouldn't dare subject that kind of pain on Brittany. Never. And now she was with Artie.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her vision clouding with red from the mixed emotions. Her rage lashing out, she slammed her fist into her reflection, shattering the mirror. The glass rained down at her feet, scattering along the floor.

"Fuck." Santana looked at her knuckles, watching blood seep up from the mirror induced cuts. She concentrated on the increasing throb of her hand, it sure as hell felt better than the sting in her heart.

Brittany watched as Santana walked out of the room. She went to stand up, but Artie grasped her hand, holding her down.

"What? I need to see if she's okay!" Brittany said.

"Britt, she's Santana. I'm sure she'll be just fine. In fact I bet she'll just slushy some innocent bystander, feel better, and come back." Artie said in a bored tone.

Brittany yanked her hand and stood up, looking at the faces of the glee club. Her gaze landed upon Rachel's.

"That was a terrible thing to say to her. She is just as insecure as the rest of us." Brittany said in a low tone. "Yeah, she can be a bitch, but she can also be the sweetest person I know. I thought we were a team. Deep down I know she cares about all of you." The club looked down with guilt ridden faces. Brittany made eye contact with Quinn, who also looked uncomfortable.

Brittany turned on her heels, and stormed out of the room in search for the brunette. Santana was uncharacteristically quiet, and that couldn't be a good sign.

Brittany walked through the hallway, looking for a sign of Santana. As she walked by the bathroom, she heard a smash. Pushing the door open quietly, she saw Santana hunched over the sink while reaching for paper towels, and a broken mirror in front of her.

"San?" Brittany started quietly. Santana flinched, and grabbed another paper towel.

"What do you want Brittany?" she said coldly. Brittany frowned, she wasn't used to that tone being used with her.

"Are you okay? That was incredibly mean of them."

Santana gave her a curt answer. "I'm fine."

Brittany took in her appearance, noticing the red rimmed eyes, and mascara tracks. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Santana and rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry they said those things." Brittany said.

Santana scowled, and shrugged out of her arms. She looked at Brittany sharply. "Well, it's not like you had anything to say. And I'm fine anyways." Santana looked down to her hand, readjusting the paper towels. Brittany followed Santana's movements with her gaze, and noticing the red stains along the towels and the sink. The broken mirror clicked in her head.

"San! Your hand! It's bleeding!" Brittany cried. She reached over to examine the wounded knuckles, but Santana stepped away.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to Wheels." Saying nothing more, Santana stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Brittany.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She hated seeing her best friend, who she probably loved to much, act like this. She wished Santana would just accept who she was, but she kept pushing away. She was happy with Artie, but only because it was easy. Maybe she could in time learn to love him, but he wasn't Santana. Brittany sighed, wanting to go after her, but knew Santana wanted to be alone. She looked at the sink, examining the blood drops slowly sliding down the sink towards the drain. The door suddenly opened, breaking her thoughts. Quinn appeared, and walked towards Brittany.

"You've been gone a while. Did you find Santana?" Quinn inquired. Quinn looked at what Brittany was staring at, seeing the broken mirror and blood stains.

"Jesus Brit, what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Brittany just gave Quinn a sad look. "Santana was in here." She turned the sink on, watching the colored water swirl down the drain.

"Is she going to be okay?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana's broken image flashed through Brittany's mind. "I don't know." She answered honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, and thanks for the reviews. Updates probably won't be really fast, because I found out I have 4 exams in the next week. -_- I have a few pages written out, it's just finding the time to type them out and proofread. Well, enjoy!**

Santana walked out of the school and into the parking lot. It was only 4th period, but she didn't care. It's not like she had Cheerios to keep her after school, and there was no way in hell she was going back into glee today. She unlocked her car and stepped inside. She slumped against the steering wheel as thoughts about earlier invaded her mind. She felt bad how she shut out Brittany, but honestly, she could deal with it today. In fact, she was probably already back in glee singing with her boyfriend.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. She gripped the steering wheel tight, eliciting more pain from her right hand. Ignoring it, she pressed the gas more. When she arrived at home, she noticed her parents' respective cars were missing. Santana felt relief, she definitely didn't want to explain a bloody hand to them. And God forbid a drop of the blood fell on the carpet. She rolled her eyes, imagining her mom screaming about the stain.

She threw her bag in her room and walked into the bathroom and began disinfecting the cuts. She finished by wrapping a thin layer of gauze around it. Satisfied with her first aid, she headed downstairs into the kitchen for a snack. A bright blue post it on the counter caught her attention. Santana walked over to it. Hm, a note from her parents.

-**Working late, will not be home for dinner. Help yourself.- Mami & Papi.**

Santana grabbed the note and crumpled it, promptly tossing it in the trash. It's not like it was anything new. In fact, they should probably leave a note if they will be home at a normal hour. Always long hours, coworker needed them, extra work. The excuses were endless. They just didn't want to admit the truth, neither liked to be home. Her father was a doctor at Lima Memorial, and always stayed late. When he does decide to grace his presence at home, he usually stops at the bar, making sure to get an alcohol fix. Her mother works at a nearby law firm, and throws herself into work to forget the fact that her husband is a drunk. Santana rolled her eyes again. Ah, home sweet home.

Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge, she sat down at the table, facing the window. The empty driveway stared back at her, reminding her how empty the Lopez household normally is. Santana sits aimlessly for a few more minutes eating her yogurt. When she finished, she got up, popped a painkiller for her knuckles, and plopped on the couch in the living room. Bored, she idly flipped open her cell phone. 3 new messages, all from Brittany.

**_-S, are you ok?-_**  
**_-Santana, please text me back-_**  
**_-im worried-_**

Santana grimaced. She really should have texted her when she got home. Whatever. Sighing, she typed out a message.

**-B im ok. sorry about earlier, i'll c u tmrw-**

She shut her phone and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

Santana walked down the hallway with her head held high. HBIC was here, and yesterday definitely did not happen. She scowled at a group of freshmen, and they cowered as she walked by. Santana smirked. Yeah, she still got it. She opened her locker and applied some lip gloss. After grabbing her books and checking the small mirror, she shut the metal door, turning to find Brittany behind her.

"Hi San!" Brittany said smiling. Her eyes fell to the gauzed hand, faltering her smile. "What class do we have now?"

Santana smiled lightly. "Spanish. Ready?"

Brittany held her pinky out, and Santana linked it with hers. "Want to hang out tonight? We haven't hung out in forever." Santana asked.

Brittany looked down and frowned. "Um, I actually have a date with Artie. He wants to go to Breadstix tonight." Santana stiffened, but continued walking.

"Oh ok. Yeah, that's cool."

"San, i'm sorry, but I promise we'll hang out soon! We can go to the pond and see the ducks!" Brittany said excitedly.

Santana nodded. "Sure, B." They entered the classroom, taking their seats. Brittany turned to talk to the girl next to her, and Santana sat with a scowl.

The bell rang, and the glee club began filing into the room. Rachel paced back and forth, keeping a constant eye on the door. Mercedes watching this, put her arm around her shoulders, stopping her.

"Your burning a hole in the floor. What's up?" she asked.

"In case you have not noticed, I may have insulted Santana yesterday, and when she walks through those doors," Rachel dramatically points to the doorway. "She is going to murder me! I am too young! I haven't gotten on Broadway yet, and I still need to-" She was cut off by Mercedes.

"Chill girl! She's not gonna murder you!" Mercedes paused. "I think. And speak of the devil."

Santana walked in, and Rachel scurried toward her. "Santana, I would just like to apologize for what I said-"

Santana held her good hand up. "Save it Berry. Don't want to hear it. Just don't." She headed to the chairs, and took her usual seat in the back.

"See? No harm." Mercedes said as they took their seats.

Mr. Shuester walked in and clapped his hands together. "Alright guys! Before we start, does anyone have any songs to sing?"

Puck raised his hand. "I do." He got up out of his seat and picked up a guitar as Mr. Shue took a seat. Puck began strumming some chords out, and began a rendition of "Fat Bottomed Girls". Santana watched Puck serenade Lauren with the song, confused, and slightly jealous. Puck never sang to her while they were together, but here he is playing for Lauren, and they aren't even going out. What game was he playing at? She may not love Puck, but he was always good to keep around for sex when Brittany wasn't around.

The room began dancing and singing along to the loud tune. Brittany began dancing with Artie, and Santana repressed a gag. She sat back, the only one not singing along. She continued to watch the happy couple and break her heart, but didn't notice Quinn watching her with a thoughtful gaze.

Santana saw Puck standing by his locker, and sauntered over to him. He looked up at her. "Hey babe."

"Don't babe me. What the hell are you doing?" Santana questioned.

Puck closed his locker. "What do you mean?"

Santana huffed. "Zizes, Puck. Lauren Zizes. What are you doing with her? She's no good for you."

"I can do whatever the hell I want Lopez." Puck stated.

"What about your rep Puck? And don't say you don't care, because I know you do." Puck tried to say something, but Santana continued. "I'll try to be nice, but you're lucky we don't have poachers on school property, they might mistake her for an endangered rhino."

"I heard that." The voice of Lauren sounded behind her. Santana cringed for a split second. Well shit. She turned and smiled.

"Why hello there Lauren. You are a beautiful person. Now gets out of my way before I ends you."

"You don't want to push me." Lauren said calmly.

Santana felt bottled anger seep out. "Oh, I do. I am from Lima Heights Adjacent. You know where that is? The wrong side of the tracks." She emphasized the word wrong and tapped Lauren's face lightly, expecting her to move. Instead, Lauren let out a yell, and grabbed Santana's hair and face, promptly throwing her across the hallway into the row of lockers. She landed with a loud bang, and pain erupted from her shoulders. She staggered forward and grabbed Lauren's legs, and bit her. Yeah it was fighting dirty, but since when did she play by the rules? She felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown across the hall again, her back meeting another set of lockers. She dove at Lauren wildly, trying to shove her to the ground, but she didn't budge. Huh. Maybe fighting someone much bigger was a bad idea. She may actually _lose_. Lauren shoved her off and pushed her into the wall, causing Santana to fall to the ground. Santana tried to get up. Yup. Bad idea. She's gonna lose. As she struggled, Lauren grabbed her and threw her, causing Santana to spin down the hall on her stomach. A pair of legs stopped her. Coach Beiste's voice rumbled.

"Knock it off and get going!" The crowd that formed around them began to break up.

Santana stood up swaying. "That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Coach lifted her up over her shoulder. "Let's get you to the nurse."

Feeling the adrenaline wear off, she felt the pain, and was too tired to object.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, super busy with life now lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana was laying down, feeling the pain radiate around her body. She held an icepack to her side, trying to sooth one of the sore spots. What the fucking fuck. She knew she deserved a hit or two, but a complete ass kicking? So not necessary. Not to mention the hallway was crowded, bearing many witnesses. She groaned. Great. Hopefully this isn't too damaging to her rep. Maybe she'll still be in good social standing, she did fight back. Santana closed her eyes, replaying the fight. God, what was she thinking.

The door clicked, so she opened her eyes. She looked up seeing Quinn staring down at her. Last person she needs to talk to right now, she thought.

"What did I tell you about pissing the wrong people off Santana?" Quinn asked.

Santana groaned again. "Fuck off Fabray."

Quinn frowned and stepped closer to her, examining the Latina. "Zizes? Really Santana? Of all people to pick a fight with, you chose her?" Quinn chastised. "Puck told me what happened. You need to stop pulling stunts like that, this is what happens."

Santana scoffed. "Since when do you care?"

"We may not be close, but I still care." Quinn countered.

Santana tried to roll over, but pain in her ribs protested loudly, preventing her. She winced, and went back to laying flat on her back.

"Jesus S, you really got the shit kicked out of you." Quinn muttered.

Santana closed her eyes. "Where's Brittany?"

"I don't know, I texted her after I found out, but she hasn't answered yet."

"I bet she's with Wheels."

"Why do you care if she is?"

Santana sputtered. "I don't care if she is frolicking with Artie! But she should be here instead!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm so not blind you know. I know how you feel about her. And acting like this is exactly how you lost her."

Santana narrows her eyes, and decides to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Qiunn scoffed. "Everyone can see you like her. Beyond friendship, if they looked close enough. You don't have to hide." Quinn murmured.

Santana pushed herself off the cot, ignoring the pain. "I don't know what your talking about." Santana said, clearly dropping the subject. She began limping to the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Home. What does it look like?" Santana fired back.

"Let me at least drive you." Quinn said, following the other girl.

"No, I'm fine." Santana answered.

"S, don't be ridiculous, you can barely walk."

Santana hesitated for a moment. Well, she did have a killer headache along with her injuries now. "Fine." She huffed.

The drive to Santana's house was fairly quiet. They pulled up in front of Santana's house. Before Santana could get out Quinn spoke up. "Just tell her how you feel." Santana didn't respond to that. She opened the car door and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride Q." Ignoring what Quinn just told her.

She walked into her house, kicked off her shoes at the door, and went straight to her bedroom. She gingerly laid down on her bed, facing the ceiling. What Quinn said earlier floated through her head. Should she tell Brittany? It was clear that Brit loved her at one time. But with Artie in the picture now, everything's changed. Can she handle rejection? Worse, is she what is best for her? Brittany was damn perfect, and she would do anything to keep her happy. And right now, Artie makes her happy.

She looked at her duck pillow. The plushie was a gift from the blonde from a fair, and it definitely screamed Brittany. "You're everywhere." Santana mumbled, holding the duck close. She closed her eyes, and let herself drift.

A loud slam broke her out of her relaxed, dozing state. "SANTANA!" A deep voice bellowed, reverberating through the house. Santana shot up off the bed. Shit, her dad was home. And he sounds pissed. Really, really pissed. She quickly made her way down the stairs to face her father. The strong scent of alcohol wafted from him, burning her nose. Her father was leaning heavily against the hall closet door, taking off his coat. Well shit, not only is he pissed, but completely drunk too. What a great day it has been. Santana subtly rolled her eyes. He yelled again. "Santana!"

"I'm right here dad." Santana calmly stated. She knew better than to get in his face.

He looked up at her with anger burning in his eyes. "Are you talking back to me?" he slurred.

"No, Papi!" Santana quickly said.

He stepped closer to her. "You left your shoes by the door, and I tripped! What did I tell you about keeping your shit out of sight!" he hollered. Santana backed up, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I-" She was cut off by a hard slap to her face. Santana held her cheek and looked at her father with fearful eyes. He never hit her before.

"You are so ungrateful. I spend hours working to support you and your mother, and I come home to shit like this! You do nothing but parade yourself like a slut around the school! You'll do nothing but work on the pole!" he slurred, then stumbled away from her towards the living room.

Tears welled in Santana's eyes. Not thinking, she threw on her shoes and ran out the door. She was on autopilot, just going where her legs are taking her ignoring the dulled pain. She pushed her legs harder, releasing bottled energy. After a good ten minutes, she slowed to a walk, panting for breath. She looked at her surroundings, noting she was in Brittany's neighborhood now. Still in autopilot, she walked towards her favorite blonde's house.

Brittany was sitting at her desk, attempting to finish up some homework. Her parents have made it very clear that she has to at least try in school if she wants to stay in Glee. She fiddled with her calculator trying to solve a problem, but sighed in defeat when she couldn't remember what each symbol on the calculator meant. She reached for her cell phone checking her messages. Just one from Artie, talking about some video game Halo. She couldn't see Artie playing a game about angels, but whatever. She groaned realizing nothing from Santana. Still no answer.

She had lost her phone earlier today, and she blamed the sparkle snatcher. No one believes in it but her, but she knows it was responsible for taking it. She later found at the bottom of her locker, and saw the message Quinn sent her.

-Did you hear about S? Lauren Z beat her up-

Her eyes widened at the text, and began looking for her best friend. She heard Santana's name muttered in the hallway. Huh, seems like she's last to know. Damn that sparkle snatcher. She found Puck leaning against his locker, fiddling with his phone. She approached him quickly.

"Puck, have you seen Santana?"

Puck grimaced. "Last I saw of her she was carried off to the nurse by the Beiste. But no point in heading there, Quinn texted me that she was driving her home."

"But is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"She'll be fine. Probably just a bit sore though." He pointed at the dented lockers across from them. Brittany gasped and pulled out her phone, calling Santana. Straight to voicemail. Damn. She needs to see her. Just then Artie rolled to her side.

"Hey babe, ready to go? My mom is waiting in the parking lot."

Brittany looked down at Artie. "Artie, did you hear about Santana?"

Artie's brow furrowed. "I heard she got what she had coming."

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? San didn't deserve that! I need to go see her."

"Brit wait! I'm sorry. Your right, she didn't deserve that. But I'm sure she is just fine resting at home. My AV friends saw her, and they said she didn't look that bad." Artie lied. His friends did see her, but she looked pretty beaten down. Brittany doesn't need to know that. Besides, they had a date, and no way was he letting Satan get in the way of that. "How about we go on our date, and that will have given Santana time to rest up."

Brittany faced an internal struggle. Find Santana or stay with Artie. Artie was her boyfriend, so she felt obligated. Her shoulders slumped slightly. She'll try and contact Santana tonight.

Artie took her to Breadstix, and the date went rather well, but she was slightly miffed that that he still wouldn't nudge the meatball with his nose. She pouted. Afterwards, she kissed Artie goodnight, and went up to her room to start homework.

Brittany contemplated on sending another text to Santana, but a light rapping at her window caught her attention. She scraped her desk chair across the floor, and walked to her window, opening it, revealing Santana. Her dark hair hung messily in her face, and she was breathing heavily. Santana climbed in, staring at the floor.

"San, are you okay? What's going on?"

Santana didn't look up. Brittany noticed she was beginning to tremble, and immediately engulfed her in a hug. This time Santana didn't pull away, but leaned into Brittany's touch. Alarmed, Brittany led them to her bed, and sat them down. She gently rubbed Santana's back, attempting to soothe the girl. Santana felt tears escape her eyes, and hastily tried to wipe them away unsuccessfully. They sat like that for a few minutes, allowing the shaking and tears to cease. Stroking her hair, Brittany asked again. "What's wrong?"

Santana took a deep breathe and looked into Brittany's concerned eyes. "My asshole father came home drunk again. He said some things." She decided to leave the whole hitting thing out. Britt doesn't need to know that.

Brittany frowned. "What did he say this time?" She was confused, she knew Santana's dad was an alcoholic, but Santana always brushed off whatever he said when inebriated.

"That I'm a slut and will be working the pole. Just like Berry said, just like what everyone thinks." Santana whispered.

Brittany's face hardened. "Don't you dare think that. You are way better than that and you know it. Don't let what other people say tear you down. You never cared before, why start now? People are jealous, and don't know the real Santana like I do. You're sweet, caring, and you look out for me, like a protector. You're my best friend."

Santana felt warmth in her heart, hearing the kind words. She leaned into Brittany. "Thanks B, I needed that." Brittany stood up and rummaged through her dresser. She turned and tossed a pair of sweats to Santana. "You're staying here tonight."

Santana began to change, and Brittany noticed the darkening bruises along her shoulders and back. "San, do you want some Tylenol?" Santana flopped on the bed. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks B." In a few seconds, Brittany pulled the pills from her night stand, and handed them over to a grateful Latina. Santana swallowed the pills, and Brittany laid down next to her.

"I hate seeing you hurt, you know." Brittany murmured. Santana felt her breathe along her neck, making her shiver.

"I miss you B." Santana shuffled closer to Brittany. She hasn't been this close to Brittany in a long time, and it was making her heart beat erratically.

"I miss you too, silly." Brittany said.

Santana linked her fingers with Brittany's, and brushed her lips across Brittany's knuckles. Brittany stiffened, and pulled her hand back.

"There was a time when I would love this S, but I'm with Artie now, and I don't cheat."

Santana frowned. "But it's just me."

Brittany just replied, "Artie is really nice to me. And he said cheating is bad."

Santana felt guilt wash over her for making Brittany feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

"S.."

"Good night Britt." Santana rolled over. Damn Wheels, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Thanks for the reviews, and any suggestions are welcome! For those who understood the sparkle snatcher reference, kudos. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, pleaseeeee review!**

CHAPTER 4 -

Brittany awoke to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She slapped at it, ceasing the annoying noise. Stretching, she felt around the bed to poke at Santana, but her arm was met with emptiness. "San?'' she mumbled out. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. A note was sitting on her dresser.

**-B, had to go home and get ready. See you at school. S. -**

Brittany put the note down and shrugged. Guess she'll see her at school.

Santana slowly entered her house, attempting to stay quiet. Her thoughts drifted to last night, still pissed. God she hates Wheels. So, so much. She went to her room to get ready for school. As she was getting changed, she surveyed her bruises in the mirror. Hm, could be worse. She'll live, she decided. When she was finished, she headed back downstairs. Passing the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the table, the newspaper and his pager in front of him. He glanced up.

"Santana, come here." He said in a deep tone.

Santana stopped in her tracks and hesitantly walked over to him.

"Santana darling, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean it." He said nonchalantly, looking back down at the newspaper.

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes. "If you stopped drinking, every time I see you sober, you wouldn't have to apologize."

The man's eyes flared. "Don't speak to me like that! I am your father!"

Santana felt anger bubble over. "You have never been a father! You are always at work, and when you're not working, you're boozing it up at the bars!"

"Dammit Santana!" He threw the paper down. "I am trying to make things better for you and your mother, and you always throw it in my face!"

Mrs. Lopez walked into the kitchen, hearing the commotion. Mr. Lopez continued. "I am going to work, I don't know when I'll be home. At least I'm appreciated there." He said harshly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Lopez asked. Instead of answering, he picked up his pager and bag, and promptly walked out of the house.

Santana's mother turned on her heels to face her. Shit. "Thank you for that show Santana. It was quite the display. Just what we all needed to start our day. Maybe I'll see you tonight." Mrs. Lopez spat with venom. She grabbed her purse, and stalked into the garage, and heard her car start.

The kitchen was now silent, but Santana's mind was racing. Way to go, she told herself. She should have just accepted the empty apology. Now both parents were pissed. God dammit. She threw her bag on the ground. She had a better idea than going to school. Besides, she was going to be late anyways now.

She opened the liquor cabinet, and chose her dear old friend Smirnoff. Cracking the bottle open, she took a long pull, enjoying the burn running down her throat. Cheers, dad. Screw all this shit. She took another swig, and headed to her porch. It was nice out, and might as well enjoy her day off, she thought with a smirk.

A few hours later, the bottle was nearly empty, and was walking down the street, stumbling. "Haha, if my parents could see me now! Now then they would have a reason to be disappointed!" she slurred.

Brittany was at her locker, waiting for Santana. Looking through the sea of faces, she tried to find the brunette, but no luck. The warning bell rang, and students began filing into various classrooms. She pots Quinn walking by.

"Quinn! Have you seen Santana?" Brittany asked.

Quinn stopped. "Um, no. Why, is she not here?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, and I need her to find my classes." She was also worried about her friend's state after last night, but if she told Quinn, San would be pissed.

Quinn smiled. "It's okay Brit. I think you have History now, and I'm headed in that direction. I'll walk you. And it's only first period, I'm sure Santana is just running late."

Brittany smiled and followed Quinn down the hall. "Thanks Q!"

It was the beginning of 4th period, and Santana was still a no show. Brittany was waiting outside of the choir room, checking her phone for any texts, discouraged when her inbox was empty. Artie rolled to her. "Hey babe!"

Brittany looked down and smiled. "Hi Artie!" She kissed his cheek. Artie began to roll into the classroom. He looked over his shoulder and called to Brittany. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" she answered. She focused on her phone again, and typed out another message.

"Still a no show?" Quinn asked, walking up beside her.

Brittany shook her head. "She's not answering my texts either."

Quinn checked her own phone, but doubted Santana would text her. "Let me call her."

Brittany's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that!"

Quinn dialed, and waited for Santana to pick up.

Santana kept walking, or swaying in her case, till she reached the nearby park. Her ringtone began to blare from her back pocket. Huh, forgot that was there, she thought. She opened it and looked at the screen. Quinn's name flashed. She held the phone to her ear. "Why hello there Quinnie! What may I do for you today?" She slurred.

Quinn's voice was sharp. "Where the hell are you? Are you drunk?"

Santana just laughed. "Hm, maybeee. Just a littleee. Or a lot. I don't know. It feels great. What's it to ya?"

Quinn sighed on the other end. "S, it's not even noon and your wasted. Are you home?"

"I was a few hours ago. Quinn, your voice is sooo different on the phone. Like, wow." Santana said.

"Where are you now?" Quinn asked, her voice laced with concern.

Santana looked around her surroundings, noting the colorful slides and swings. "I'm here at the park. Yeah."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. Last thing you need is to be arrested for being an ass in public."

The call disconnected. Shrugging, she tipped the bottle back, finishing the remains. She hurled the bottle into the parking lot, satisfied by the smash. She walked over towards the swings, and sat down. Brittany and her came here all the time as kids. Brittany, the one who shot her down last night.

Thoughts too fuzzy to ponder upon, she ignored the spinning of her vision, and kicked off, attempting to swing. The alcohol, at that point heavily affecting her coordination, swayed her and promptly fell off. She laid in the sand watching the clouds and trees spin above her, and laughed out loud.

Quinn hung up her phone and turned to Brittany. "Well, what did she say?" Brittany asked impatiently.

"She's wasted. She said she was at the park. We need to get her before she finds herself trouble." Quinn grumbled. "Let's go."

Brittany frowned, and followed Quinn to her car. The drive was silent, until Quinn decided to break it.

"What's going on with Santana?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, fiddling with the power window.

"Maybe the fact she's getting hammered on school days, and picking fights. She's out of control." Quinn said.

Brittany thought of telling Quinn about Santana's home life, but reminded herself again that its a bad idea, so she lied. "Um, maybe she's mad at Puck." She went back to the window.

"Puck? Brit.. Brittany! Stop playing with the window!" Quinn sighed. "We're here anyways, let's take a look around. Hopefully she's still here."

A few minutes later, they spotted Santana laying in the sand underneath the swings. Brittany ran over, and knelt next to her. Santana had her eyes closed.

"San!" Brittany sat Santana up and made eye contact.

Santana realizing it was Brittany, threw her arms around her. "Brittany! You're here!"

Brittany cringed, seeing Santana's state. "Yeah, S, I'm here. We need to get you home. Quinn, help me get her up." The girls each took an arm and hoisted her up to her feet and began walking to the car.

Santana swayed with each step. "You guys are awesome. Even you Tubbers, you can be pretty cool." Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Santana. How about you tell us why you're drinking?"

Santana looked down, her good mood fading. "Nothing that concerns you Sister Mary." she slurred. "I take it back, only Brittany is cool."

"Thanks San!" Brittany beamed.

Quinn scoffed. "Really S, what's going on?"

Santana stopped walking and turned to Quinn. "You heard Berry, I'm just gonna end up shaking my ass for cash. So why go to school?"

Quinn made a face. "Since when does Berry dictate you?"

"Since everyone agreed."

Brittany spoke up. "San, you're better than this. Let's just get you home."

"I fucking hate home." Santana muttered. They continued walking and made it back to the car. Quinn opened the back door. "Get in, Santana."

Santana made an appalled face. "Backseat? What the fuck Q? I do not ride backseat! I-" She didn't finish her sentence, instead, she threw up. Quinn looked on with disgust. "God dammit."

Brittany led Santana away from the car and rubbed her back. "Just let it out. You'll feel better. Then we'll go home." Santana continued to heave, and when she was finished, she wiped her mouth.

Brittany led her back to the car, and Quinn handed her a water bottle. "Drink this."

They drove in silence, Quinn praying Santana doesn't puke again. They get her home, and Brittany leads them to the bedroom, and Santana lays down, immediately passing out. Brittany went downstairs to find Quinn. "Thanks Q."

"No problem. I like to think she'd do the same for me. Are you leaving now?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay and keep an eye on her."

Quinn nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." She gave Brittany a quick hug and left.

Brittany made her way back to Santana's room. She laid down next to the sleeping girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You worry me, San. You worry me." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know I suck with updating, but i'm back! Bare with me, i'm about to go into nursing school, so all my classes got real lol. I have a few more chapters already written out in my notebook, it's just finding the time and energy to proofread and type up. Please review! It highly motivates me. (no shame)**

Santana awoke with a pounding headache, and the sensation of spinning. She groaned, not liking the naseous feeling settling in her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the feeling to go away. After a few minutes, the spinning began to stop. She groggily looked around the room, seeing she was home in bed. Damn, what the hell happened? Santana thought.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Santana turned over, and saw Brittany standing at the side of her bed.

"Brit?" Santana mumbled.

"Of course silly. Here. Water and Advil. You know the drill." Brittany said, handing over a glass of water and two small pills. Santana accepted them gratefully, and quickly washed them down with the water.

"Thanks." A silence passed between them. "So, uh. What happened?" Santana asked as she sat up, placing the glass on her nightstand.

Brittany sat on the bed next to her. "Well, you got drunk."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I figured. What did I do though? Did I do anything stupid?" She tried to recall the previous events, but everything seemed to blur together. The last thing she remembers is walking down the street.

"Well, not really. You got drunk in the morning, and around noon Quinn and I found you wasted at the park. Oh, and you threw up. It was gross. And then we brought you here!" Brittany said.

Way to go Santana. Santana frowned. "Is Quinn here?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, she left already."

Santana nodded. "Um, how long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. Its almost dinner time. You're parents aren't home yet."

Santana felt relief wash over her. She ran her fingers through her hair, and laid back down. "Good."

Brittany laid next to her, and placed an arm around Santana's waist, holding her close. "San, why were you drinking?" Brittany asked seriously, staring at Santana in the eyes.

Santana broke the eye contact, focusing her attention on the ceiling. "Nothing really. I was bored."

Brittany snorted. "Right. You woke up this morning, said forget school, and decided to go on a binge for the hell of it? Santana, you know you can trust me. I will always be here for you." She finished with a light smile.

Santana sighed and turned back to Brittany. "I got in another fight. The alcohol just called out to me. I wasn't thinking straight." she mumbled.

Brittany held her closer. "I'm sorry San. You should stay at my house for a few days. My parents won't mind."

Santana thought about the offer for a moment. She would love to, but being that close to Brittany all the time would torture her. "No, it's okay Brit. The whole thing was really my fault. I just got in my dad's face about something. I think i'm just going to lay low for a few days. But thanks B." Santana stated.

Brittany spoke slowly. "Alright. You just worry me. Hitting mirrors, gettting in fights, drinking on school days." Santana looked down ashamed. "Please don't bottle up what you're feeling. Just, just call me instead. Talk to me." Santana leaned her head into Brittany's shoulder, reveling in the warmth and comfort it provided. "We used to be so close. I feel like we've been drifting lately." Brittany continued.

Santana took a breath, and looking into Brittany's eyes. "We still are close. It's just seeing you with Artie is kind of...hard."

Brittany furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Santana felt emotions bubbling inside her. It's now or never. Suck it up. "Brit. I love you." She felt twenty pounds lifted off her shoulders.

Brittany smiled. "I love you to San! You're my best friend!"

"No Brit. I mean it, like, I love you." Santana begged with her eyes for the blonde to understand. Brittany's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"San, we played this game before. What about Puck? And Sam? S, I can't commit to you unless you'll commit to me."

Santana huffed. "Puck and Sam mean nothing!"

"San, how would you like to kiss in the hallway, hold hands in class?"

"But Britt, everyone would see. It's social suicide. They'll destroy us." Santana said strongly.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "Social suicide? Honey, if they say anything you'll kick their ass or cut them with your vicious words. I don't want to be a secret."

Santana stood up and paced. "Brit, they will tear us apart. I can't do that to you."

Brittany stood up as well. "You make this sound about us, about me.. but Santana, you are just scared. I don't care what others say about me. I love you too, but I can't be with you if you can't admit your love to me outside this bedroom. I don't want to be a dirty little secret. I was your secret months ago, and that hurt too much. This is why we can't be together right now. And I really like Artie. He's really nice and sweet. I'm sorry S. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and gracefully walked out of the room.

Santana stood motionless. What just happened? She felt a burning in her chest, and black dots began to swim across her vision. She was rejected. And it was partially her fault. Santana shakily sat down on her bed. Brittany literally just walked out on her. "Fuck!" She grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall. It shattered, and Santana darkly thought how similar that glass and her heart is. She curled in her bed, as a sob erupted from her chest. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she clutched a pillow closer to her. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, willing to sleep away the growing pain in her heart.

Santana awoke the next morning aching. Her eyes were still puffy from crying most of the night, and her mind kept her awake a good portion of the night as well. Throw in an argument between her parents, let's just say it was a bad night. She didn't want to get out of her bed, but she had to go to school. She still needed her grades up for possible scholarships. She walked into the kitchen noting her parents were already gone. Her headache still hasn't completely subsided, so she reached into the medicine box for some Ibuprofin. Locating the painkiller, she saw another bottle standing next to it. Codeine.

Santana remembered when she had her wisdom teeth out, the doctors gave her that for pain. She recalled how mellow she was when taking them. Santana picked up the bottle and eyed it, shocked she was even contemplating it. Another flash of pain cut through her chest as she remembered what Brittany said last night. This will at least get me through the day, she thought. Thinking no more, she swallowed two and placed the bottle into her purse.

She walked down the hall in a comfortable haze, students and faculty blurring as she made her way to her classes. She felt completely numb to her surroundings. This is way better than alcohol. With her mind blurred, she found herself content.

Brittany walked with Artie to Glee, talking excitedly about the new ducklings at the local park. Laughing together, they entered the choir room. Her laughing stopped as she scanned the room for Santana. She felt horrible about how last night turned out, and she knew the Latina was most likely pissed. Santana wasn't there yet, so she took her seat with Artie and sat nervously.

As the bell rang, Santana walked into the room slightly sluggish and took her usual seat in the back, void of emotion. She didn't look at Brittany, or anyone in fact. She just stared up front, quiet. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. She should be expecting this, and she felt awful about last night, but she spoke the truth. Santana wasn't ready, and she didn't want to set herself up for hurt again. But she seemed especially vacant today. Maybe she was still off from her hangover.

Glee started with Mr. Shuester passing out sheet music, explaining how the song would be good for regionals. As they practiced, Brittany watched Santana. The Latina went through the motions of practice, but didn't really seem all there.

The group wrapped up their last song, and Mr. Shue dismissed them. Santana pulled her bag up from next to her chair and began to make her way to the door. Seeing Brittany wasn't as bad as she thought. She smiled as she felt the bottle through her purse. She walked by Brittany and Wheels. "See you later guys!" she said with a smile, and continued out the door.

Artie looked up at Brittany and frowned. "Did Santana Lopez just act civil towards me?"

Brittany looked ahead watching the brunette and just shrugged.

Santana walked into the bathroom, beginning to find clarity through her haze. She was astonished how the drugs affected her. She never saw someone like her resorting to this, but drastic turns take drastic measures. And she liked how she felt. She scanned the bathroom, making sure it was empty. "Screw love." Santana mumbled. She swallowed another small white pill, and headed out to get to class.

She made her way to her last class of the day, physics, a class she happened to share with Quinn. She took her usual seat next to the blonde, and pulled out her notebook.

"Hey S, how do you feel?" Quinn asked.  
Santana looked over to Quinn. "Oh hey Q. I'm well." The numbing calm was spreading, she was certainly feeling the effects of the narcotic. She turned back to the front and stared off.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. No biting comment? "Okay, what's up with you? You're acting funny. And you we're being strange in Glee."

Santana slowly turned back to her. "Nothing is going on. I'm just a bit tired from last night. Didn't sleep well."

"Santana, you haven't said anything bitchy all day."

"Nah, I just happen to not give a fuck about anything today." Santana lazily replied.

Quinn was about to reply, but the teacher began his lesson. What was with Santana today? The blonde glanced at Santana. She had her notebook out, but wasn't taking notes. Just staring. Quinn frowned. Something was definitely off. Maybe it was linked to her drinking last night. She tore a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled a quick note.

-Hang out after school? Coffee?-

She slid it to Santana and poked her elbow with her pencil. Santana glanced down and took the note, reading it. She looked over to Quinn, and nodded. Quinn smiled, she was going to find out what was going on in her friend's head.

The final bell rang, and they began to file out of the classroom.

"Meet me at my car?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "Sure."

Half an hour later, the girls found themselves sitting in the small coffee shop near Quinn's house, each with a steaming cup in front of them. Quinn sipped at her coffee, and began picking at a danish she bought along with it. Santana just stared down into her cup, stirring it occasionally, never drinking it. She was coming down from her high, and drinking coffee didn't really seem appetizing.

"We're out of school. What's going on. You're not even drinking the coffee that I graciously bought for you. Spill." Quinn stated.

Santana sighed. If she didn't say anything, Quinn was going to badger her till the day she died. Santana swirled her coffee again, watching the brown liquid slosh around, mesmerized by by the small whirlpool the small movement made.

"Santana! At least pay attention! Someone would think you're high or something!" Quinn spat.

Santana's head jerked up with that last statement, and quickly looked back down. Quinn caught that movement.

"Oh my God. You are high, aren't you!" Santana stayed silent, and Quinn took that as her answer. Her eyes widened and leaned closer to Santana. "That's why you were acting strange. S, what the hell is wrong with you? You can get arrested for pulling stunts like this. You were fucking out of it all day. What did you take?" Quinn chastised, but keeping her voice down. She looked at Santana carefully, seeing purple bags showing through her concealer, and just how down she looked.

Santana looked back up to Quinn. "It doesn't matter. My head is clearing up now anyways. I'll be good to go soon."

Quinn took Santana's hand. "S, you're out of control. I'm not saying this to put you down, but you need to realize what you are doing is hurting yourself. What could be going on in your life that is so bad that is making you resort to drinking, drugs and violence? I've known you since we were toddlers Santana. We both know you like a good fight, but this is different."

Santana felt the emotions she kept hidden from the haze kick up. If she was going to tell someone, it might as well be Quinn. She is all she has left. She let out a choked sob. Quinn stood up and pulled up Santana, leaving their drinks and led her to the car. At this point, tears began rolling down Santana's face, and her breathing has picked up in pace. Quinn pulled her into a hug, trying to soothe the distressed girl. After a few more minutes of tears and sniffling, Santana spoke. "It's so complicated Quinn. I really messed up."

"Is it Brittany?" Quinn gently asked.

Santana froze at the name mentioned. Quinn took that as a yes.

Santana let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "I-I love her. More than a friend."

Quinn smiled. "We all know that. I told you a few days ago, anyone who looks close enough can see it. I've been around you two for years. And it's nothing to be ashamed of." Santana looked down into her hands. "What happened, did you two fight?" Quinn asked concerned.

"No. Yes. I guess so. I told her I loved her last night, and I pushed her away for so long, she doesn't believe I'm ready for a relationship. She's still with Artie. Artie! She chose him over me!" Another set of tears fell. Quinn rubbed Santana's back.

"Brittany does love you. I think she is only using Artie right now. I don't think she chose him over you, more like she is waiting for you."

"But I told her I do love her last night! And she walked away! Q, she wants us to go public!" Santana gasped out.

Quinn took in this bit of information. "Wow. That's a huge step. But ask yourself. Is she worth it?"

Santana sat up straighter. "Of course she is worth it. I love her with everything I've got. I guess she's tired of being my secret. A part of me can't blame her." Santana said quietly.

Quinn patted Santana's leg. "So it's settled. This pity party is officially over. I think you know what you have to do. And want to know what? Even if you don't have a ton of confidence right now, just know I'll be there to back you up, every step of the way. I have confidence for you, because I believe you two are meant to be. Ever since you beat up that kid Jeff in middle school for looking at Brittany the wrong way." Quinn stated.  
Santana laughed lightly, feeling confidence build up. Quinn continued. "And don't forget, you're Santana fucking Lopez, since when do you go down without a fight?"

The pep talk turned Santana's frown into a game face. Quinn was right. Screw the school and what people thought of her. Brittany was all she needed. The rest didn't matter. And she was going to win her back.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. And please review! It really means a lot to me. And they are also a huge motivation factor.**

Later that night, Santana sat in front of her computer, scouring her iTunes for the perfect song. Too cheesy. Too lame. Definitely not. She sighed. Why is this so difficult? She needs a kickass song, and right now her playlists don't seem to be covering it. She needed the perfect song for Brit. Santana almost rolled her eyes at herself. She was turning into Berry. A serenade may not be her first choice to express herself, but this will prove herself to Brittany. A faint smile crossed her lips when she thought of the blonde. Soon, soon they'll be together.

As she was searching, a dull roar of voices from downstairs began to rise. Santana paused the song, listening in. Ah, the nightly argument. She shook her head, and began playing the music again, turning the volume up in a weak attempt to drown out the angry tones. The voices began to match the volume of the song, and Santana groaned, placing her forehead on her desk. One night of peace, is that too much to ask for? The door whipped open, causing Santana to jump. Her mother stood in her doorway.

"You left your purse on the table," she said, tossing the bag on the floor. Santana cringed.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked quietly.

Her mother snorted. "He's been in a bad mood since yesterday morning with your dramatics. Don't be stupid." She turned out of the room and shut the door, leaving Santana. Santana sighed at the abrasive comment, and walked across the room to pick up her bag off the floor. Before she was even halfway, the vicious voices started again. She shook her head, and hastily picked up her purse, some of the contents spilling out. "Shit." Thanks mom, she thought. She knelt down to pick up the various items; a few pens, a lip gloss, a few old receipts. She paused when the small orange bottle came into her view. She gingerly picked it up, and placed it in her bag. A crash rang out, and Santana stopped moving to listen.

"This is your fault!" she heard being yelled out. Santana took the bottle out again, and shook two into the palm of her hand.

"You make it seem like you're a hero, but you're not!" More yelling.

Santana looked at the small pills. Britt won't like you doing this. It's only one though. Not a big deal. Quinn will be pissed. You can hurt yourself.

Another crash. All thoughts left her mind, and she swallowed them quickly. Satisfied, she placed her purse on her dresser, and sat back in front of her computer, determined to get the perfect song.

Half an hour later, Santana was sitting comfortably at her desk, her parents now far away. Clicking another song, she smiled. Perfect. Happy with the song choice, she turned off her computer and stood up from the chair. The room was spinning slightly, and her head felt light. Maybe two was too much. Santana walked over to her bed and laughed. "Yeah right, this is perfect." She felt free, that nothing was holding her down. She fell into her pillows on her bed, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Glee began, and Santana was fidgeting. Tapping her feet, she waited for Mr. Shue to walk in. Quinn took the open seat next to her, and gave her a reassuring smile, but Santana couldn't bring herself to return it. She looked over at Brittany who was sitting with quietly with Artie. Brittany looked up, and Santana quickly turned away, not wanting to make eye contact. Her nerves were frying her insides. What if Brittany doesn't like this? What if it doesn't work? Oh god, she should just walk out. Her stomach began to turn, and Santana's breathing began picking up the pace.

"S, calm down." Quinn said quietly, placing a hand on her back, in attempt to soothe the distraught girl.

"What if she hates it?" Santana quickly said.

"She won't. She's gonna love it. I promise." Quinn murmured.

Before Santana could respond, Mr. Shue walked in carrying a large stack of sheet music. Quinn nudged her hard with her elbow, and Santana scowled. Quinn mouthed "Now." Santana took a deep breath and gingerly raised her hand, catching the attention of Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, if it's alright, I'd like to sing a song." Santana asked. The rest of the club turned to her questioningly. It wasn't like her to be open. Mr. Shue just nodded. "Take it away!"

Santana walked to the center of the room, and took a seat on the stool. Puck whistled.

"Shut it Puckerman!" she growled. She nodded to the band on the side, and a slow tune began to drift through the room. Her voice was shaky in the first few lines, but grew stronger. Lyrics of Landslide floated from her soul, and Santana made eye contact with Brittany, pleading with her eyes for understanding.  
-time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older too -

Santana felt tears prick behind her eyes, but she didn't bother trying to hide it. This was for Brittany. She loved her, and everyone else can just go fuck themselves.

Brittany listened as Santana bared her soul in front of the club. She never took her eyes off the beautiful Latina. Tears began running down her face, but she wore a small smile. This was what she was waiting for. Santana was ready. She felt her heart warm, and butterflies started to flutter, as she forgot about the wheelchair bound boy next to her.

Santana sang the song beautifully, the glee club was silent, mesmerized by the performance. She finished the last line, and the room was quiet for a moment, then burst into applause. Santana didn't pay attention to the club, she kept her eyes locked on Brittany's. No one else in the room existed but her at that moment. Brittany stood up and engulfed Santana into a hug. "Santana, I've waited a long time for this." she mumbled into the brunette's hair.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. I love you. I'll tell the world, whatever you want." Santana said. Brittany placed her forehead against Santana's. "I love you too." She dipped her head, pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana wrapped her hands around Brittany's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, ignoring the catcalls, most likely coming from Puck. A loud cough sounded, and they broke apart, but arms still around each other.

"As happy as I am for you two, uh, let's just tone it down a bit." Mr. Shue said flustered. They nodded, and took seats in the front, hand in hand. Quinn winked at Santana as they passed, and Santana gave a smile in return.

Artie rolled up to them. "Brittany, what the hell?"

Brittany frowned at Artie. "Artie, you were a great boyfriend, but I'm breaking up with you. I love Santana, and I always will. I'm sorry." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand when she said that, and her smile got even wider.

Artie looked at Santana. "You. This is all your fault! We were happy before you butted in Satan!"

"Back off Wheels!" Santana snarled. "Unless you want to go for a nice ride down the stairs! Leave me and Britts alone." She wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer.

"Brittany, I thought what we had was special. You were my first." Artie said quietly.

Brittany looked down ashamed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I love you, but i'm not in love with you. One day, you'll find that special person, but I can't be that someone. Santana always had my heart."

Artie looked down, dejected. "I guess I'll see you around then." He gave Santana a hardened glare, and left the choir room.

Santana hugged Brittany again. "I'm sorry he's a douche, and that was hard."

Brittany just shrugged. "He's not the one for me, you are. And I am so proud of you for being true to yourself." She kissed Santana's neck.

Puck broke them out of their little world. "So you two are like, together together?"

Quinn smacked him. ''Leave them alone Puck!"

"It's okay Q." Santana turned to Puck. "Yes, Brittany is my girlfriend." Her voice raised. "And if anyone has a problem with it, deal with it!" Santana said with a scowl.

Puck waggled his eyebrows. "Room for one more?"

Santana glared. "Don't make me punch you." He raised his hands in mock surrender and went back to his chair next to Lauren.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand. "Let's go for a walk." The two girls strode out of the choir room.

They ended up at the bleachers on the football field. Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder as they overlooked the playing field.

"I'm so happy you're ready." Brittany sighed happily, closing her eyes. Santana leaned into the touch.

"I spent too long running away. All that accomplished was nothing. And I don't care what people say. As long as I have you."

Brittany looked up at the brunette. "Are they going to treat us like they treated Kurt?"

Santana grimaced. "I honestly don't know what to expect." Brittany just nodded. Santana maneuvered herself on the bleachers so she was facing Brittany.

"I know you're happy being out at school now, and I'm okay with that. But, I'd rather we wait to tell my parents. Now just isn't a good time, and I know they won't react well. I'd rather tell them at the end of the year, when we go off to college." Santana's eyes were begging.

"Of course San." Brittany said gently. "How are things at home, by the way?"

Santana just shrugged. "Rough. They argue more often now. But it's fine, I stay out of the way. But don't worry about that." Brittany frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Can we tell my parents?"

Santana smiled and kissed her nose. "Of course, your parents are cool." Brittany laughed and stood up, pulling Santana with her. "Did I tell you how much I love you? Cause I do, more than ducks."

"That's good to know. And I love you too. Let's go on a date. A real date." Santana asked.

Brittany linked their pinkies. "Why, I thought you'd never ask." She giggled.

Santana beamed. "Tonight, at seven. I'll pick you up."

"I can't wait!" Brittany exclaimed. The two girls laughed, and made their way back to the school.

Santana came home with a smile on her face. She ran up to her room, and texted Brittany.

-Miss you, can't wait for tonight!-

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

-me too! 3-

Her heart fluttered, she was still on cloud nine. She flipped open her phone and dialed a familiar number. Quinn answered.

"Hey S! What's up?"

"Quinn, I just want to say thanks. You know, for prodding me."

Quinn laughed. "No problem Santana. I'm so happy for you guys."

Santana smiled. "Thanks. God Q, I'm so happy. I feel like I can throw up a rainbow."

"You already did a couple days ago."

Santana scowled. "Ha ha Q. So funny. I'll talk to you later, I have a hot date tonight."

"Please refrain from public sex."

Santana scoffed. "That only happened once! Or twice."

"Ew Santana! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Quinn hung up.

Santana tossed her phone on the bed and opened her closet. She was going on a date with Britts, and she needs to look smokin.

7 o'clock sharp she pulled up in front of Brittany's house. Brittany bounded out her front door, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders in loose waves. Santana met her outside the car and opened the passenger side door for her. "Thanks, San!"

Santana sat in the driver's seat, and before she could shift the car into gear, Brittany pulled her into a searing kiss. Santana leaned in, deepening it. Tongues battled for dominance, and pulled away when air became an issue. "Damn." Santana said, out of breath. "If we keep that up, we'll never make it to dinner."

"And what's wrong with that?" She kissed Santana again, but Santana pulled back. "Later, I really want to show off my super hot girlfriend right now."

Brittany smiled and gave her a look of lust. "Not as hot as you."

Santana pecked Brittany's lips, and began to drive. They arrived at their destination in no time.

"Breadstix, I should have known." Brittany laughed.

"Brittany and Breadstix, the best combination." Santana said, taking Brittany's hand as they walked to the front door.

"I think I disagree. Santana and Brittany. Now that's the best combination." Brittany said, squeezing her hand.

"I think that's a capital idea."

They walked hand in hand into the restuarant, and Santana walked up to the hostess. "Lopez for 7:30."

The hostess's eyes widened. "Oh, hello Ms. Lopez! Right this way!" She led them through the maze of tables to a secluded booth in the back, away from the kitchens and the waiters routes.

"San, how did you get this table?"

Santana smirked. "Oh, they just needed a little convincing." Brittany raised her brow. "Ok, I may have reminded them about their coworkers I had fired because they wouldn't give me more breadsticks." Santana said as she stuffed another breadstick into her mouth.

"That's mean! But very sweet of you. And hot." Brittany said.

"Everything should be perfect for when we get our date on."

They ordered their food, and it came to them in record time. Santana stopped a waiter delivering food for more water, and he immediately responded to the order. Brittany muffled a laugh.

"Wow, they are so under your control." Santana only smirked. Dinner went smoothly, and Brittany insisted on sharing a spaghetti noodle for a kiss. Santana started to protest. "It's so disney!" She whined. Brittany began to pout, and Santana groaned. It got her every single time. How do you say no to that face? Brittany squealed when Santana finally agreed.

Two hours later, they found themselves tangled together on Brittany's bed. Their lips crashed together, and hands fisted in each other's hair.

"So hot," Brittany breathed.

"Mhm, you got that right, but not as hot as you." Kisses became more frantic.

"Too much clothing." Santana stated. She slid Brittany's shirt over her head, and pushed the blonde back into the pillows. She attacked her neck and Brittany moaned. Brittany ran her hand along Santana's abdomen, and brushed off Santana's jacket. She pulled Santana's hips closer to her, enjoying the warmth.

"Mm, stay the night." Brittany murmured. Hearing those words, Santana shot up and looked at the clock. Almost midnight.

"Shit!" Santana flew off Brittany and began finding her clothes and shoes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, watching the brunette.

"Brit, I'm so sorry, but my parents are expecting me home on time tonight."

Brittany wrapped her arms around around Santana and nibbled at her ear, causing the Latina's eyes to flutter. "Stay, since when do you care about curfew?"

"Since my dad has gone crazy. Now's just not a good time to piss him off. He's arguing more with my mom too. I don't want to make things worse."

Brittany's eyes saddened. "Will you be okay?" She didn't like the idea of Santana going home to a broken house.

Santana shrugged. "I stay out of the way."

"Why do you go back?"

Santana was silent for a moment. "Because they are my family. And even though they are really shitty right now, I still love them."

Brittany slowly nodded. "Text me when you're home, safe and sound."

Santana gave her one last kiss. "Promise."

Santana walked quietly into the house, checking the clock. Fifteen minutes after twelve. Whatever, this whole curfew thing was bullshit. She was heading upstairs when her dad's voice stopped her.

"You're late."

She turned on her heel to face her father in the doorway. "Papi, it's only by a few minutes. It's not a big deal."

He stumbled towards her and leaned against the wall. "That is not the point! The fact is that you disobeyed me!" If his movements didn't give away his intoxication, his slurring sure did.

Santana backed a step up. "Since when do you care where I am and when I come home?"

"I am your father! You are supposed to listen to me! I don't deserve this shit from you! I work day after day to provide for this family, and what do I come home to? A bitching wife, and a bitching daughter. Don't think I don't know that you slut around town. You are ruining the family name!" He yelled.

Santana was fuming, but tried to keep her cool. "I wasn't slutting around. I was with Brittany."

Her father snorted. "That's just as bad! That girl is an airhead! You need to get better friends, and ditch the stupid blonde. She's no good."

Santana raged. "Brittany is my best friend, who is always there for me. How DARE you insult her!"

At this point Mrs. Lopez walked into the room. "What is going on? Why all the yelling?"

Santana pointed a finger at her dad. "Dad is insulting Britt and I."

Mrs. Lopez gave a disapproving look to her husband. "Carlos, this isn't neccessary. Brittany is a sweet girl."

"This is bullshit! She was late! No one goddamn listens to me! I'm getting a drink." He stumbled into the kitchen, and bottles clinking can be heard, leaving Santana and her mother stunned. What the fuck just happened? Her mother gave a glare. "Next time don't be late. This is what happens." She turned back into the living room.

Santana took this opportunity to escape into her room. She shut the door, and took out her phone to text Brittany. The blonde quickly replied back, saying she loves her and goodnight. Santana smiled, and placed her phone on her desk. Brittany made everything better. She just couldn't wait to leave this town with the blonde on her side. She wished her dad wasn't such an asshole. He wasn't always this way. She's not sure what changed, but one day he came home different.

Santana went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she came out, yelling was heard again. "Jesus Christ." She muttered. She listened in, and her heart broke. They were arguing about her. Insults were thrown around school all the time behind her back. It came with the territory of being on top. But hearing harsh words from her family stung. Tears began to well, but Santana would never let them fall. Instead, she opened her bag and shook out a few small white pills and downed them. She would prefer not to care about her surroundings right now. What Brittany doesn't know, won't hurt her.

**Thanks for reading! Review pleaseeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A quicker update! And I noticed how few reviews this story has been getting, and I swear I won't hold chapters hostage or anything, but really, a review makes my day. Even if its to say you hate it. They really do motivate me and are highly appreciated.**

Santana and Brittany stood by their lockers the next morning.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Of course I'm not backing out now. I'm ready for whatever comes our way." Santana said. She closed her locker after a last minute makeup check, and held out her hand for Brittany to take. The blonde accepted it, and they walked down the hall towards their next class, ignoring the beginning of questioning stares.

Brittany smiled. "See? Not so bad. Just funny looks." She kissed Santana softly. "They are just jealous bitches."

Santana laughed at that. Quinn popped up next to them, syncing her steps with theirs.

"Hey guys." Quinn smiled at her friends, happy that they seemed happy. The two girls greeted back.

"How's the first day going?"

"Nothing crazy, just stares. But I honestly expected that, if not worse." Santana replied.

"Just know if anything happens, I'm here. I'm proud of you two." Quinn said.

"Thanks Q. You're a great friend." Brittany said, giving Quinn a side hug. Quinn turned into one of the classrooms, leaving the two girls.

"Spanish?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded, leading the blonde.

Gossip spreads through high schools like a wildfire. It was only third period, and basically the entire school knows that Brittany and Santana are a couple. The staring intensified, and so has the whispering. A couple of younger girls shyly waved at Santana, causing her and Brittany to chuckle.

"Oh my god San, you have followers now." Brittany laughed.

"Looks like you have competition!" She waved back at the group, who blushed and scurried off. Brittany swooped in for a kiss. "Nope. You're mine. They aren't getting near you." Santana kissed back, then pulled away. "Hm, possessive much?" She said with a smile. A shout broke them out of their bubble. They turned towards the noise, and we're faced with a wall of letterman jackets. Dave Karofsky stepped forward.

"So we heard you two have turned to the dyke side." He growled. His boys laughed behind them.

Santana snarled. "If you know what is best for you, you will turn around and leave." She stepped in front of Brittany.

Karofsky just stepped closer. "People in this school think we aren't man enough to keep you on the right team."

Santana just laughed. "I don't give two shits what other people think of you. Now back off!"

"Well, me and my boys decided to give you a bit of motivation to cross back over. Come on Santana, we got it on last semester. You know you miss this." He gestured to his junk. Santana made a face.

"Yeah right." She turned to his group behind him. "Your 'boy' here begged at a party, and was pissed when I sent him along with only his hand."

Karofsky turned red. "You little bitch!" Brittany started to protest, but Santana thrust her arm out, firmly keeping her in back. "We'll be leaving now." Santana said dryly, and began walking away from the group. The boys just enclosed around them.

Santana growled. "Really now? You guys better move before I go Lima Heights on your asses."

One of the boys laughed. "Yeah, we all saw how that worked out against Zizes!" Not a second after he said that, a wave of crushed ice decended upon the two girls. Santana gasped at the sudden chill. She swept the ice out of her burning eyes, and checked Brittany. She was covered as well, and a sniffle escaped, she was about to cry. She turned to the laughing jocks and saw red, lashing out. She punched the jock closest to her, clocking him right in the nose. "What the fuck?" Blood spurted down his face. She let out a few kicks, and one of the players shoved her back into the lockers. She pushed off the metal, and swung at Karofsy. The hit didn't effect him much. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She jumped up, but was held back by a pair of arms. "Fuck you Karofsky, you piece of shit! Let me go! Let me GO!" Puck jumped in, and faced off with the jocks.

"Leave now, and I won't tell the entire school you got beat up by a girl."

Karofsky held his bruising cheek. "This isn't over Satan!" he shouted as he walked away.

Santana was shaking with rage. The arms restraining her turned her, showing it was Finn holding her back.

"Uh, Rachel and Quinn took Brittany to the bathroom. Are you okay?" She nodded, and took off to find her girlfriend. She opened the bathroom door and saw Rachel and Quinn wiping Brittany's hair with some paper towels. She had a few tears running down her face, mixing with the blue ice. When she saw Santana, she jumped off the sink she was sitting on and embraced her.

"Oh god San.." Brittany murmured.

"Baby, I'm so sorry they did that. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." Santana said into her shoulder. Brittany just held her tighter.

"I guess I should have expected it. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Brittany held Santana at arms length to check her over.

"I'm fine Britt. My wrist may bruise, but that's it." Brittany lifted the injured wrist and kissed it.

"Next time I'll be ready." Santana stated.

"I don't want you to fight." Brittany mumbled.

Quinn stepped in. "S, Brittany's right. You're extremely lucky a teacher wasn't there. you could have gotten suspended."

Santana shook. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid. Turmoil raged inside her, and Santana continued to tremble slightly. Brittany searched Santana's eyes. "San, it's okay, please calm down." She said softly.

Santana looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes. It was something else. She wasn't just angry. She needed something. Something to release her pent up frustrations. "Quinn, help Britt get cleaned off. You too Berry. I'm going to my car to get extra clothes."

"S, you're covered in slushy too."

Santana just glared. "Just do it." She stalked out, and headed to her car in the parking lot. She opened the car door, and sat down, breathing deeply. She opened her purse and took out some pills, quickly swallowing them. She closed her eyes, relieved that the calming effects would soon hit. She took a few moments to breathe. Fuck the school, fuck them all. She will not let anyone dictate the way she wants to live. Santana grabbed the spare clothes from the backseat, and headed back into the school.

Brittany stared at the door Santana just stormed out of. "This is all my fault. This is why she wanted to stay quiet. I shouldn't have pushed her." Brittany said sadly. Rachel ushered her back over to the sink, and began working on getting the ice out of her hair.

"It's not your fault. It's the narrow minded dolts of this school. They should be ashamed." Rachel said.

"But San is so angry. I haven't seen her that mad in a long time. She was shaking."

"She's strong B. She'll be alright." Quinn spoke.

Brittany just shook her head.

The door opened, and Santana walked through carrying the clothes, looking visibly more calm. She kissed Brittany. "I'm sorry I flipped. Here, put these on." She handed the outfit to Brittany. She accepted the clothes and went into a stall to get changed. Santana turned on a sink, and dipped her head underneath the running water, in attempt to wash out the sticky substance. Quinn grabbed a few locks of hair, and began helping.

"You sure you're okay S?" Quinn asked.

Santana just groaned. "Q. I'm fine."

Quinn gave a small smile. "Just know I'm here for you."

"Me too." Rachel piped up.

Santana sighed. "Thanks. It means a lot to have people on our side."

The rest of the day passed without incident. That could also be the fact that Santana wore a what seemed to be permanent glare, almost daring people to say something when they walked in the hallway. The two headed towards the choir room, for Glee was scheduled for rehearsal. Both girls were happy to go, because it was the only place they felt truly comfortable to be themselves.

They sat in the back together, Brittany practically in Santana's lap, with Santana lazily stroking Brittany's arm lightly. Artie wheeled in and gave Santana a glare. Well, almost everyone was okay with them together. Santana didn't care about Wheels, she knew he stood no chance. She smirked back at him, eliciting a deeper glare as he rolled off to his spot in the front.

"He's pissed." Santana playfully whispered to Brittany. The blonde just shrugged and cuddled closer to her. Santana could definitely get used to this.

Tina and Mercedes sat a row away from the two, watching the exchange take place.

"Aw, look how cute they are!" Tina smiled.

"Definitely. I think Santana will be nicer to us now too. Girl needed an attitude change for a while now." Mercedes added.

Rachel took a seat next to them. "Hopefully this means less drama for the club so we can all put our full attention to working towards Nationals. We need every member one hundred percent focused or we will be destroyed by Vocal Adrenaline." She huffed.

"I don't think so. Look." Quinn said from behind them, pointing to a sulking Artie, still staring at Brittany. "He needs to get over this. Even if he still had Brittany, she still wouldn't be emotionally commited to him. It would be pointless."

Mr. Shue walked in, and Rachel immediately raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I was at my vocal lessons last night, and I learned a new scale that I believe would be beneficial to our group members."

Glee was dismissed, and everyone began to shuffle out. Artie saw Santana talking to Puck, and took this as his chance to speak to Brittany and possibly get her back. He began to wheel over, when Quinn stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. "Oh, excuse me Quinn."

Quinn didn't move. "Don't."

"I just want to speak to Brit."

Quinn still didn't move. "Just stop. They are happy, and have been starcrossed too long. Just leave them be if you know what's good for you. It's not smart to cross Santana."

Before he could say anything else, Quinn took his chair and gave a slight push towards the door. Giving her a glare, he exited the room. Santana seeing what just happened came over. "What was that about?" Santana asked.

"Artie's not gonna give up Brittany without a fight." Quinn stated.

"I know. And I'll gladly fight to keep her." Santana grumbled.

Quinn smiled. "I know."

It was a beautiful day outside. Cliche really; sun shining, a few puffy white clouds floated in the sky, comfortable temperature. Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand at the park, making their way to the pond to visit the ducks.

"This is much nicer than walking at school. The ducks don't seem to mind." Brittany said.

"Santana chuckled. "Yeah, and I like these ducks more than most of our classmates."

Brittany opened her bag and pulled out half a loaf of bread.

"B, does your mom know you took the bread again?" Santana asked.

Brittany frowned. "Um, no. But look how hungry they are!" She exclaimed. Taking the bread, she began tearing pieces off, gently tossing them on the ground. A crowd of ducks have formed around them, all eager for a chance of dinner. Santana watched as Brittany toss the bread, admiring how her eyes sparkled with happiness. She would do anything to keep that look upon her face.

"Ducks are my favorite. Did you know that?" Brittany asked as she reached out and began petting one of the ducks that ventured closer to her.

"Yeah B, I know." Santana took some bread and tossed some pieces to the birds closer to her. She reached out to pet one like Brittany did, but it snapped at her with it's bill. "Damn it! That hurt!" Santana exclaimed. She inspected her hand, watching her fingers turn slightly red. "I lied. You're just as bad as my classmates!"

Brittany laughed and took Santana's hand. "Baby, does it hurt?" she cooed. Santana pouted. "Yes." Brittany kissed her hand. "The ducks will learn to love you, too." She turned to the ducks. "My fluffy water loving friends, who occasionally like to speak quack with me, this is my girlfriend Santana. You have to be nice to her, or she won't be very happy, and we can't have that." Brittany stated.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany to her waist. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and leaned in to kiss her pulse point softly.

"So do they approve?" Santana mumbled as she leaned into the touch.

"Mhmm, I think so. And I lied too. You're my favorite." She leaned in and kissed Santana softly, slow and sweet, making Santana's heart swell with love. The brunette ran her tongue along Brittany's lips seeking permission, and the blonde obliged. The kiss became more heated, and Santana walked them over to the nearest tree, pushing Brittany up against it.

"Mm, San, not in front of the ducks." Santana just pressed another kiss to her lips, and moved down to her neck. "So? They don't care Brit." she murmured.

"Yeah, but we came here to feed the homeless ducks." Brittany said, her eyes fluttering. She looked down at Santana with dark eyes. "And I already get you all to myself tonight." Santana felt her body heat up with those words.

"Mm, I don't know if I want to wait that long." She nipped at Brittany's ear, her hand running along the waistline of the blonde's jeans.

Brittany's eyes snapped up and met Santana's. She grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Santana laughed as they grabbed their bags and ran to the car, forgetting the ducks.

Santana awoke with a smile on her face. Last night was amazing, and she was walking on sunshine, no other way to put it. She sent a good morning text to Britt, and reminding her she'll pick her up for school in about an hour. As soon as she sent the text, an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. School. She clenched her teeth, already getting worked up. Was it going to be like this everyday? The slushies, the stares, the comments? She knows she can't beat up everyone who thinks they have the right to say something about her relationship. Besides, Quinn was right, she'll just end up suspended, and if she got hurt, that would kill Brittany.

She got out of bed, and paced her room. She looked at her purse and let out a growl of frustration. She needs to stop this behavior. Santana knew she was playing with fire, but taking the drugs gave her a sense of security and sedation, which she would clearly need if she wanted to get through the day. She does it for Brittany today, she decides. Calm and collected, and she'll be able to focus on Brittz and her school work. She ends up taking three. One or two just won't cut it anymore.

The girls sat in Glee club, and Brittany held Santana's hand. She had a smile on her face, and leaned into Santana's shoulder. Brittany was happy. Mostly. The stares and comments didn't stop, if anything they increased, but Santana seemed in control today, and only smacked one person. She was proud. In fact, Santana was pretty easy going all day. She squeezed the brunette's hand, catching the girl's attention. Santana smiled at her, and shuffled closer.

When the bell rang, Quinn walked up to the couple. "Hey Brit, mind if I steal Santana for a bit?" Santana looked up in confusion, but was met with a hard look from Quinn.

"Sure Q! I was going to ask Mr. Shue about the choreography anyway." Brittany said, oblivious to the exchange. She kissed Santana quickly. "See you next class." She stood up and walked away.

Quinn pulled Santana into the hallway, and roughly dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Q? That hurts!" Quinn didn't respond, only shutting the door and locking it. She swiftly turned to Santana. "Quinn, what the fuck is going on?"

"Tell me you didn't Santana."

Santana sputtered. "Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, you're not good at it. Tell me you aren't using again." Quinn said curtly.

Santana crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm not."

Quinn huffed. "Don't lie! You're acting like you did last week. Yesterday was no exception either. I was hoping was just wrong, but I'm not stupid. Today Azimio was heavy on insults this morning, and you didn't even flinch."

"Maybe I don't care what he says!" Santana shouted.

"But you do Santana! You do! I thought you we're done with this! What if Brittany finds out?" Quinn asked angrily.

"She's not going to find out, and want to know what? She was happy today. Happy because I kept my cool. And I'll do what it takes to keep her happy. And as much as I appreciate your concern Quinn, I'll be just fine." Santana said, stepping closer to the blonde.

Quinn snorted. "You're fine? Biggest lie in the book." She snatched Santana's purse.

"Hey! Give that back!" Santana yelled, attempting to reach for her bag. Quinn pulled it out of Santana's reach, and dug inside, pulling out the orange prescription bottle.

Santana stopped fighting, defeated. "Q..."

Quinn held her hand up as she read the label. "Codeine.." She looked up at Santana sadly. "Santana, I thought you were smarter than this. I'd rather you be smoking pot or something with Puck. But narcotics? S, this is serious stuff! These can kill you!" Quinn exclaimed, examining the bottle closer. "S, these are high doses too. Do you not understand how easily you can get addicted to these? Or are you already at that point?"

Santana had a feeling she knew what Quinn was talking about, but didn't show it in her emotions. She snatched the bottle back along with her purse. "Quinn, it's not like I take them everyday," she lied. "Just once in a while to calm me down. Don't you dare tell anyone of this. Or I swear." Santana seethed.

Quinn grabbed Santana's arm. "If I see you high again, I WILL tell someone. I'll tell Brittany. This can seriously hurt you. Stop it. Stop it while you can."

Santana shook her arm free. "I can stop any time I want." She unlocked the door and stalked out, leaving an aggrevated Qiunn. She hoped what she told Quinn was right.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the feedback for last chapter! Legit, I was mad excited. And for some shameless self promoting, I have a tumblr now, md09. Please review!**

Santana headed towards her class with her mind racing. So Quinn knew. Fuck. She thought she was being a little more subtle. Does this mean Brittany knows? Santana ponders this thought, but brushes it away. No. She's sure she doesn't, if she did she would have definitely said something. She most likely be outright pissed.

Santana let out a dry laugh, remembering the drug education program they took in middle school. She can remember clearly sitting next to Brittany in that class, each promising that they would never do something "totally stupid" like drugs. They shook hands laughing. It was just a joke back then.

Santana turned into the girls bathroom before she got to her class. After making sure the room was empty, she opened her purse and took out the orange bottle. Clearly it wasn't a joke anymore. It had been a few hours since she last took them. She could feel in her body that the drugs in her bloodstream were low, and it made her want more. The thought of taking more made her ache with desire.

Fuck, she was a mess. Santana looked in the mirror gazing at her reflection. She had dark circles beginning to show underneath her concealer, making her look tired.

Santana sighed, thinking back to how it all started. She wanted an escape. She understood that. But she had Brittany now, shouldn't that be enough? She's happy, for the most part. She should just stop taking them, she decided. She looked at the pills. They were taunting her. They were controlling her. Just put them away.

But you may lose control. I'm already out of control. Britt will be upset that you are doing this. Britt will be upset if I fight everyone in the hallway.

Santana splashed water on her face, trying to distract her mind. She never felt the pull this strong before. She saw herself she was making excuses. She was...addicted. "Fuck." Santana cursed out loud. Santana's hand trembled slightly as she held the pills in her palm. Just take one. Only to take off the edge. She gripped the sink with her other hand, willing the feelings to go away.

She takes four and leaves the bathroom. Not enough to act high, but enough to get comfortable. Santana was amazed at how quick her tolerance has built. Relief and self hatred swirled through her mind. The feelings didn't mix well with Santana, but she didn't care. She was about to see Brittany, and in a few minutes, she wouldn't care about anything.

She made it to her class and slipped silently into her chair by the door next to Brittany.

The blonde smiled at her. "What took you so long?"

"I had to use the bathroom." Santana whispered. Wasn't technically a lie.

Brittany seemed to accept the excuse, and took Santana's hand into her own, gently tracing a pattern into her palm with her thumb. Santana felt slightly guilty, but her head was slightly fuzzy and the warmth of Brittany's hand washed it out.

The girls were walking to Santana's car after glee rehearsal.

"S, can we tell my parents tonight?" Brittany asked out of the blue. The question slightly through Santana off guard, but she promised Brittany this a few days ago. She wasn't going to back out.

"Yeah B. That will be okay." Brittany flashed her radiant smile.

"Come over for dinner. My mom is making a pot roast tonight, and I know you like it. We can tell them then."

"How do you think they'll take it?"

Brittany just shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be okay with it. They always tell me to be who I am. I think this would count for that situation." Santana unlocked the car, and they buckled in.

"What if they hate me?" Santana quietly asked, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Brittany only laughed. "Santana, don't be silly. My parents have known you forever. They love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course hun. Trust me."

They drove in a comfortable silence until they arrived at Brittany's house. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana sweetly. "I love you. I'll see you tonight?"

"Love you too. I'll be here at 6." Santana said, pecking Brittany's lips once more. Brittany smiled and opened the car door. She waved and headed up the front walk to her house. Santana waited until she was in the door before she drove away.

Santana arrived promptly at the Pierce household at 5:50. She took a deep breath. She wasn't really nervous being here, just a little weary of how the dinner conversation would go. She checked her makeup one last time, and walked up to the front door. Before she could even knock, the door flung open revealing Mrs. Pierce. The blonde woman immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi honey! How are you? It seems like forever since we've seen your face around here!" Santana smiled at the affection and hugged back. Brittany definitely got her personality from her mom.

"Hi Mrs. P! I'm doing great." They pulled away and Santana was ushered into the house. She gave Santana an examining look. "It's so nice to see you here again. Much better than that boy Brittany was dating." She leaned in closer. "Between you and me, they didn't seem like a good fit for each other. I'm not saying that because he's in a wheelchair, but honestly, that boy is boring. And he thinks he's ghetto or something. Makes me question his upbringing."

"We are on the same page about that one Mrs. P. Is Brittany in her room?"

Mrs. Pierce nodded. "Tell Brit dinner will be ready in about fifteen!" She said over her shoulder as she headed back into the kitchen.

Santana took the memorized path to Brittany's room up the stairs. She went into the blonde's bedroom and saw Brittany on her bed with a magazine and her iPod humming along to the music while thumbing through glossy pages. Santana walked over quietly, and gently tugged the earbuds out. Brittany jolted in surprise, but relaxed and smiled seeing the Latina.

"Hey baby!" She hopped up and gave her a quick kiss and hug.

"Your mom said dinner is in fifteen."

"Alright. I'm happy we're doing this tonight. I think they'll be happy." Brittany said.

Santana tried to smile, and Brittany caught the falter. "S, are you still nervous?" She sat them down on the bed and began rubbing Santana's shoulders gently, trying to relax her.

Santana leaned into the soft touch. "Kinda. It's just, telling them changes everything. They will look at me differently. I won't be the girl their daughter hangs out with everyday at school and sings with, I'll be some chick stealing their daughter's innocence."

Brittany placed a soft kiss on her neck. "You worry too much. I bet they'll only love you more."

As if on cue, Brittany's mother yelled up to them, signaling dinner. Brittany pulled up Santana. "Time to face the music, huh?" She said with a smile.

Dishes clanked as food was passed around the dining room table. Santana sat next to Brittany, their hands linked under the table.

"This looks really good, Mrs. P." Santana said.

"Thank you Santana, that's sweet of you. Now eat! I know you like pot roast." She placed a helping of roast on Santana's plate.

"So Santana, nice to see you around here again! We were almost worried that you disappeared off the face of the earth!" Mr. Pierce said. "So where have you been? New boyfriend?" He asked with a smile.

Santana let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I've been around. Just really busy lately. And no, no new boyfriend. Uh, in fact, Brittany, didn't you want to say something?" Mrs. Pierce watched as the two girls had a silent conversation, her eyebrows raised. Brittany's face lit up, and turned back to her parents almost shyly.

"Um, Mom, Dad. Me and Santana have something to say." Brittany began.

Mr. Pierce placed his fork down. "Of course. What's going on?"

Santana suddenly took an interest in her mashed potatoes on her plate, but a squeeze to her hand brought her attention back.

"Santana and I are together." Brittany stated. Santana stopped breathing.

"Like, together together?" Mr. Pierce asked.

Santana took a deep breath. "Mr. Pierce, I have known Brittany for a very long time, and I have never loved someone as much as I love her. I really hope you two are okay with it. I would do anything for her." Santana said quietly. She turned back to her plate, waiting for someone to speak.

Mrs. Pierce smiled the trademark Pierce smile and clapped her hands together. "Oh, thank goodness you finally told us. I was wondering when you were going to get some guts. I just want to say I'm very happy for the two of you."

Santana's eyes snapped up. "You knew?"

"Honey, we've known for months. Brittany comes back after seeing you all smiles and rainbows. Not to mention, we have thin walls, and its not too hard to figure out what goes on between you two sometimes. By the way, we're gonna have to talk about that."

Brittany and Santana blushed furiously at that statement. "Mom!"

"Oh stop it Brittany. Really, I'm happy for you two. I can see how happy you love each other, and really, that's what it's all about. So details! Who asked who out?" Mrs. Pierce squealed.

"Oh my god mom.." Brittany held a hand to her face.

Santana was much more relaxed now, and very happy how this situation turned out. "Brittany being with  
Artie really sparked a fire beneath me. I serenaded her in Glee."

Brittany chuckled. "It was really beautiful. Then I dumped Artie and made out with San in front of the club, happy that she was finally true to herself." Santana blushed again.

"Oh, that is just cute." Mrs. Pierce slapped her husband's arm. "How come you never sang to me?"

Mr. Pierce laughed. "Thanks Santana, now I'm in the doghouse! And really, you have no reason to be nervous in this household. We understand this was really big for both of you, and we respect that. Have you told your family yet Santana?"

"Um, not yet. I don't think now is the right time. I think I'm going to hold off on that for a bit." Santana said.

Mrs. Pierce nodded in understanding. "That's fine hun. Take your time, no need to rush it. Just remember you are always welcome here." Santana nodded sadly, trying to think if she would ever actually tell her family. It definitely wasn't in the near future.

"So, guess what happened on my way home from work today!" Mr. Pierce started.

After dinner, the girls headed back up to Brittany's room. "Door open!" Mrs. Pierce called up the stairs after them. Brittany shut the door, leaving only a crack. Santana chuckled.

"Hey, it's open. She didn't specify." Brittany giggled.

They laid side by side on the bed, fingers laced together. "See? That wasn't too bad." Brittany smiled.

Santana rolled to face Brittany. "You're right. It went even better than I thought. It's really refreshing knowing there are people like your parents out there. I had a great time."

They laid like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company, gossiping about the school and other trivial topics. During this, Santana felt a need claw at her insides. It was small during dinner, but it had grown. Fuck. She needed a hit. Just to take away cravings.

"Hey S, are you alright? You're starting to look a bit pale." Brittany asked, concern laced in her voice.

Santana sat up. "I'm fine Britt. It's probably from all the excitement that happened today."

"Want to take a nap?"

Santana smiled seductively. "I can think of something a lot better than a nap right now." She crawled over to Brittany and straddled her hips. She leaned down and pulled Brittany in for a deep kiss. Brittany broke it and glanced to the door.

"S, everyone is home..."

Santana only smirked. "I'll be quiet if you are." Brittany smirked back. "You're on." She grabbed Santana's neck and pulled her down on top of her. The drugs can wait, Santana thought. At least for a little bit.

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for those sticking with me so far! I really appreciate it! And because I am shameless, I also have tumblr, its the same as my penname, md09. Please review!**

Santana came home that night at a decent hour, still in a good mood from dinner with Brittany's family. It was nice being in a loving environment. She has always envied their bonds, wishing she could of had similar relationships with her parents. She strode into her bedroom, and now alone, finally took the dose she had been waiting for. Her shoulders relaxed and sighed with relief, closing her eyes. Finally.

A light knock reverberated around the room, and Santana turned to see her mother leaning in the doorway.

"Santana, come downstairs please, your father and I need to talk to you."

Santana followed her mom down the stairs with a scowl. They stepped into the living room, where her father had a glass of scotch in one hand, TV remote in the other. Seeing their arrival, he clicked the television off.

"Santana honey." He began. Santana raised her eyebrows. "Tomorrow night is the hospital's annual benefit dinner. Your mother and I would like it if you came with us year." Santana gave a look of questioning. They went to this stupid dinner every year and they never asked her to attend before. It really wasn't a big deal. It was just a bunch of hot shot doctors and the hospital's benefactors with their gossiping wives. Yeah. No thanks.

"Sorry, have plans tomorrow night." Santana stated dryly.

His face hardened. "Let me rephrase that last statement. You're coming with us tomorrow evening."

Santana huffed. "What is the point of me going?"

"What? We can't go anywhere together as a family? Formal attire Santana. Keep it appropriate. God knows I've given enough money towards your closet. Find something."

Santana turned to her mother, hoping for some backup. "Mom, you're really making me go?"

Her mother crossed her arms. "Yes. I don't understand why you have to be so dramatic about this. You should be grateful you've been invited to such a prestigious event."

"This is bullshit. I have plans. You've never made me go before."

Her father laughed. "Plans with who? The blondie?"

"Her name is Brittany." Santana growled.

"Pfft, just tell her you have to reschedule. No, in fact, don't say anything, I bet she won't remember anyways." He chuckled at his joke, turning the television back on.

Santana clenched her fist, nails digging into her palms. Breathe Santana. Don't retaliate. It's not worth it. Just breathe. With a final glare to her parents, she turned and walked away. She took another pill.

Santana slammed her locker shut and faced Brittany.

"Than he says I have to go to this stupid dinner thing for the hospital. They have been going for years and never brought me along, so why start now?" She ranted. Brittany linked their pinkies and led them towards the choir room.

"I'm not sure S. But maybe you'll have some fun!" Brittany said optimistically.

"B, it's a dinner. It's gonna suck."

They entered the choir room and took their seats.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine S." She leaned in to Santana's ear. "I'll text you, how's that?" She whispered, running her fingers along Santana's forearm. Santana smirked and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Excuse me, can you keep the PDA on the DL?"

Santana's face whipped in the direction of the voice. Artie. "Watch it Wheels." Santana snapped.

"I'm just saying I don't appreciate you getting your "mack" on in front of us." Artie sneered.

Brittany glared at Artie. "No one else seems to mind our sweet lady kisses but you. Tina and Mike kiss all the time and you don't say anything."

Artie kept is glare on Santana. "That's different."

Santana jumped out of her chair to get in Artie's face. "Yeah? And how is that different, Cripple?"

Mr. Shue walked in, and sensing a fight about to go down, stepped between the two angry teens. "Whoa guys, calm down! We're supposed to be family here!"

Santana stood frozen for a moment, seething. How dare Artie pull stunts like this?

"S, he's not worth it." Brittany's voice brought her back, and she stepped away from Artie, to the relief of the club.

"Dude, what's wrong with you man?" Finn asked.

Artie rolled to his spot next to Mercedes and ignored the question. Mercedes gave him a disappointed look.

"Cut it out Artie, or Santana will push you down a flight of stairs. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Just drop it Mercedes." Artie grumbled.

Mr. Shue seeing the club calming down began his lesson. "Alright, Regionals is coming up soon, so we really need to focus. This is the long stretch. We need to leave all our issues with each other outside this club. All right, let's do a quick warm up! Journey Medley from the top!"

Santana whipped open her closet and began to flip through her various dresses looking for something appropriate for the night. She may not like the fact that she is being forced to go, but she's Santana Lopez, and she's going to look hot. Santana decides on a knee length, sleeveless black number paired with some killer black stilettos. She styled her hair so it fell in loose waves around her shoulders.

"Santana! Let's go! We leave in five!" Her father yelled up the stairs. She grabbed her purse and stole one more glance at the mirror. She's got this.

They arrive at the dinner, already seeming to be in full swing. Guests mingled around; men in expensive looking suits, and the women in long flowing gowns. Santana snorted. You would think she was at a prom for adults. Before they could get seated, people began approaching them.

"Dr. Lopez! Nice to see you here!"

"Carlos, good to see you!"

Her father greeted all of them graciously. Santana glowered. He can be nice here, but has to be a total jackass at home?

A man with graying hair dressed in a navy suit shook his hand. "Dr. Lopez, glad you could make it."

"Dr. Volonski, it's good to be here. A good cause."

"Ah, it looks like you brought your lovely wife! Hello, Maria." He gave her a quick hug, then turned his attention to Santana, staring a bit longer than she liked. "And who do we have here?"

Her father placed an arm over her shoulder, prodding her forward. "This is my lovely daughter Santana. Santana, this is Dr. Volonski, he works at a local practice and helps me from time to time on my cases."

Santana faked a smile and suppressed a cringe when he gave her a hug. "Lovely to meet you Santana." He smiled at her. "Actually, I have someone that you should meet. My son Dan will be arriving shortly, and he's about your age."

Santana faked another smile. "Sure, that would be nice." The man turned to her father and began discussing a current case they were working on. She took this as her opportunity to go find their table and sit down.

She poured herself some water into a crystal glass and took a sip. Wow, they really went all out for this thing. The room was elegantly decorated, and a live band was playing a soft tune in the corner. Champagne and wine on every table, along with the finest linens.

She pulled out her phone and tapped a message to Brittany.

-This place is kinda extravagant, but sux w/out u.-

Her mother tapped her on her shoulder. "You know, you should look a lot less bored. There are a lot of interesting people here, how about you start making connections? This can help your future in the medical field." Santana internally groaned. Medical field my ass. Shit, she would have to actually care about others even if they pissed her off. Yeah, not happening.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." She drawled. Her phone buzzed with a reply.

-lol cool! try to have a little fun. do they have a pinata?-

She smiled at that message. Brittany's mind always managed to cheer her up.

"Santana! Put your phone away! Now is not the time!" Her mother scolded. At this point her father made his way over.

"Santana stop being antisocial. You'll make us look ridiculous." He helped himself to some wine, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk when I get back from the ladies room." She strode into the ladies room and sat on a little sofa inside. She snorted at the idea of the bathroom having a sitting area. She took out her phone and texted Brittany again. She popped another pill, and made her way back to the table in time for the dinner to start.

Besides her parents, the table they were seated at also included an elderly couple and Dr. Volonski and his wife. There was a young guy next to them that had dark brown hair who looked close to her age. She figured he must be their son, Dan. He caught her eye and waggled his eyebrows. Santana scowled and rolled her eyes. What an ass.

Dinner went smoothly, and to please her parents and have her father ease up on the pointed looks, she contributed to the table's conversation. It was all small talk. Speak about McKinley here, glee club there. Plans for the future, which her dad answered for her. Let him think what he wants.

When plates were cleared, guests stood up and began to mingle from table to table again. Jeez, this dinner is so lame, Santana thought. Her father put an arm around her shoulders and led her to one of the groups, and noticed Dr. Volonski was there with his family.

"Santana, this is Dr. Volonski's son, Dan." The boy smirked and stepped to her. "Dan, this is my daughter Santana. She's also a senior. Maybe you two have some stuff in common?" He gave her a nudge. Was this for real? Pushing me off to some asshole? Thanks dad, she thought. She gave a pleading look, but he only nudged her harder. Scowling, she went with him to sit down.

"So Santana, eh?" he began. "You don't look to happy to be here."

"Why would I be?" She glared at him.

He held his hands up. "I get it. This place is boring. I was dragged here too." He placed his hand on her thigh, which she promptly pushed off.

"Don't go there buddy. I'm only talking to you because of my father dearest. Don't get any ideas." Santana growled.

Dan only smirked. What was up with him and smirking? She rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk away.

"Come on, you can't hate me already, and besides, we're both hot." He stated. Dan scooted his chair closer.

Santana stood up. "Yeah, bye." She turned to leave, but his hand caught her wrist.

"Hey! Don't be like that. Here, I bet I can make it less boring. How about you and me go to the back.." A loud slap sounded.

"Back off before I end you. Asshole!" She stormed away only to be caught by her dad a few moments later.

"So where's Dan? You two seemed to be hitting it off." He asked.

"Not with me, because he's a douchebag."

"Santana!"

"What? He kept hitting on me!" Santana half shouted.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. He's a nice young man and he's interested in you." He stated.

Santana waved her arms in the air. "Why do you care so much?"

Her father just stared her down. "Volonski raised a good kid. You two would be good for each other."

Santana's eyes widened in shock. "Do not tell me I'm only here to become some asshole's arm candy!"

Her father grabbed her arm and leaned. "Stop making a scene! This is embarrassing! He's good for you and he is a Volonski. Its really a win win. You get a respectable boyfriend, and I get more patients from Dr. Volonski's practice."

Santana's face registered shock. No effing way. "Are you telling me that I am part of a business deal? Just to be used? Does mom know about this?" She raged.

"Really Santana, stop being so dramatic. " Santana pulled her arm away.

"Stop! You're always treating me like shit! Fuck you!" She shouted, raising attention.

"Santana. Car. Now." He let go of her arm and walked away.

Santana stormed out of the venue. This is fucking bullshit. She leaned against the Lexus SUV. The car ride is seriously going to suck now. She would take a cab, but she knew it would only make things worse. Fuck.

The car ride home was silent, which Santana preferred. As they passed into Lima, her father spoke up.

"Santana, I am completely ashamed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Santana felt her anger flare. "What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You basically pimped me out. You're disgusting!"

Mr. Lopez gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He is a nice young man. Respectable! And now you're throwing lies around! You made me look like a damn fool!"

Santana turned to her mom, who has been quiet during the exchange. "Mami! Tell him he's being ridiculous!"

Her mother turned between the two. "Santana, you really should listen to your father. He's just looking out for you."

Santana looked up shocked. "Do you not see what's happening in front of you? This is so fucked up on so many levels! Do you hear us! What normal family acts like this?"

"Santana! We just want you to find someone respectable to be with!" Her mother shouted.

"I do have someone! I have Brittany and I love her!" Santana blurted.

Time stopped and Santana froze. Oh my God. Did she just say that? Out loud? Fuck. Shit. Shit.

The car stopped in front of their home, and her father whipped around. "You don't know what love is."

Santana breathed in deep. She spilled it, might as well defend it. For Brittany. "Yes I do. I love Brittany with all I've got. If you ever paid attention to me, you would know we have been dating for a few weeks, and in love for years." She angry whispered as she got out of the car.

Her mother stepped in front of her. "Mija, is this true?"

"Yes." Santana stated strongly. Her father grabbed her shoulders. "It's wrong!" He slapped her face. "You're only doing it to be a stupid teenage rebel!"

Santana clutched her cheek. "No. I do it because I love Brittany, and nothing can change that."

"It's against the church!"

Santana laughed. "Since when did you follow the church rules? You're a drunk! You have affairs, you hit me, and you never even go to mass! You're the sinner!"

She began to reach for her car keys, but her father grabbed them out of her hand. "Get in the house. You're not going anywhere! Now!" He hollered.

Cowering slightly, she stormed into her room, and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, and tried to calm her breathing. What the fuck just happened? Oh shit, she outed herself. She fucking told them. Jesus. Her breathing began to pick up, and she couldn't control it. She was having a panic attack, Santana recognized. Breathing sharply, she grabbed her pill bottle and tipped it back, tablets tumbling down her throat, not counting. She slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor and began to sob. Everything is so messed up now.

She sat like that for fifteen minutes, sobbing and trying to gain composure of herself. She shakily stood up, but her body swayed to the side, vision spinning. Oh God. She took too many. This isn't the floating feeling she was used too, this was...this was. She couldn't finish the thought. The last thing she remembers is stumbling into her bed.

**Thanks for reading! Pleaaaseeee review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! This was a tough chapter to write for some reason, but I think it turned out okay. And so sorry for any grammatical errors, I try to proofread, and I don't have a beta. Anyways, enjoy, and let us continue pulling though the hiatus!**

Brittany awoke early with a smile. She usually did on most days, especially since she's been official with Santana. Santana! Remembering her, she rolled over quickly to her nightstand, and flipped open her phone. She sent a few texts last night, but Santana stopped responding. She checked her inbox and frowned when she saw no new messages. It wasn't like Santana to ignore her texts. She opened her outbox to make sure she actually sent the texts to her girlfriend. She did.

Brittany sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 6. Maybe she should go over to see Santana. The Latina always drove them to school, so maybe it would be a nice surprise to return the favor. Mind made up, she quickly went through her morning routine. 20 minutes later, she left her house and drove to Santana's.

She pulled up in front of the house and walked up to the front door. She rapped on the glass pane a few times, and waited for a response. After a few moments of silence, she knocked again. She checked the time on her phone. Santana should be up by now. She frowned and opened the door, stepping into the threshold quietly. The house felt empty. Santana's parents must be at work already.

"San?" she called out, expecting the brunette to answer her back. Hearing nothing, she called out to Santana again. Hearing no response, she made her way to the brunette's room. Brittany peered inside, and saw Santana laying on her bed, facing away from her. Brittany frowned. Santana was still in her dress from last night, and was on top of her covers. "Santana? Honey, you have to wake up. School is soon!" Brittany exclaimed. When Santana didn't respond, she sat on the edge of the bed and nudged her shoulder. "San! Wake up!" Brittany said more urgently.

Santana awoke to a muffled voice calling her name. She cracked open her eyes with great difficulty, and attempted to focus her vision. She gave up when the blurs wouldn't take shape.

"Santana! You're scaring me! Wake up!" the voice sounded again, and a hand was laid on her cheek. That voice, she knew that voice. Brittany.. Santana tried to speak. "Brit.." but it came out as a slur.

Brittany looked at Santana with alarm. Something was wrong with her girlfriend, she knew it. She was stirring, but not really answering her back. Was she hungover? "San, are you sick? What's wrong? Look at me!" Brittany urgently asked. She kneeled in front of Santana, waiting for her to respond.

Santana opened her eyes groggily, her mind in an intense fog. Oh god, what happened. She tries to sit up, but her body feels like it weighs a ton, and had little control. She felt her stomach lurch, and leaned over in time to throw up on the floor.

Brittany jumped back from the vomit, and immediately went to hold Santana. "Oh my God, S! Shit, okay, okay. Let's get you to the bathroom, alright?" She wrapped her arms around Santana and helped her sit up, the girl putty in her hands. Santana gave Brittany a half lidded stare, and closed them again.

"Do you think you can walk with my help to the bathroom?" Brittany asked. Santana only mumbled a reply, but the blonde couldn't understand it. "Jesus, S. You really are sick. We're you drinking last night?" Santana merely fell back to the edge of the bed and heaved again. Brittany made a face, and immediately grabbed the garbage can and held it underneath Santana, catching the rest. She rubbed her back, and pulled out her phone. "S, we should get you to the doctor or something. You're really scaring me. I'm going to make a call, alright?"

Santana heard the word doctor. "N-no!" she managed to sputter out. The drugs. She took too many pills. Memories of last night flashed back. Fuck, what was happening to her? Her insides ripped with pain, and her limbs trembled. Even with her hazy mind, it was clear enough to know what a doctor meant. They would find out about the pills. They would take them away. She'd be in so much shit.

Brittany decided to call Quinn. If Santana needed a doctor, Quinn would know what to do. Quinn answered on the third ring. "Hey, Q, it's B. I really need your help, it's an emergency. It's Santana. No. I'm not sure. Yeah, she threw up twice." Santana heaved again. "Three times. Thank you so much Quinn."

Santana heard Brittany murmur into her cell phone, but she couldn't focus on the words. She focused on trying to control her body, but still only managed small movements. She attempted to sit up, but swayed. Brittany's arms caught her. "Whoa, there. Take it easy." Brittany ran her hand along Santana's face, noting the clamminess. "Quinn's on her way to help." Brittany cooed.

Santana's mind went into alert mode. Quinn? "Quinn? No B, I'm fine.." She tried to move out of Brittany's grasp, but a wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to sway again. Brittany held on to Santana's waist, steadying her.

"San, take it easy. I don't think you should be moving around a lot. Do you think you're done throwing up?" Brittany asked with concern. Santana meekly nodded, feeling her stomach settling slightly.

Brittany gently laid Santana down and got up. "I'll be right back San. I'm gonna get you some water." She filled a small glass on her nightstand with the tap in the bathroom sink. Turning back, she noticed an orange bottle next to the door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked it up and examined it, realizing it was a prescription bottle, mostly empty. Prescriptions? Brittany questioned. Santana was super healthy, and if she was sick, she would have told her. She read the label, confused. Why would Santana have codeine? Still wondering, she brought the glass of water to Santana. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." Santana only took a few small sips, then placed the glass down on the table.

"Hey San, why do you have these?" Brittany shook the bottle.

Before Santana could answer, Quinn burst through the door, gaping at Santana's disheveled state. "Oh shit Santana. What the hell happened to you?" Her eyes fell on what was in Brittany's hand, and her eyes widened. "No, oh no. S, I thought you stopped that!" Quinn exclaimed, running over to Santana's other side, avoiding the sickly pool.

Brittany's eyes flashed. "Stopped what?"

Santana, now leaning against the headboard, only stared into her lap. She knew what was coming, and she wanted to avoid it, desperately.

"Santana, I thought you were done with the drugs?" Quinn asked sharply. Santana's silence answered her question.

The pieces clicked in Brittany's head, and she glared at Quinn. "Wait, you mean to tell me this happened before? What the fuck Quinn? Why didn't you tell me my girlfriend was using?" Brittany yelled.

Quinn faced Brittany. "Brit, nothing like this happened before. I knew she took them once or twice, but she said she stopped weeks ago!"

"Weeks?" Brittany turned to Santana. "Weeks? God, S. How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

Santana took in a shaky breath but couldn't find it in herself to answer.

"Santana. How many did you take and when?" Quinn asked quietly, eyes filled with sadness as she looked at the small girl in front of her.

Santana struggled to find words. "Last night. And I don't know."

Quinn swept hair out of Santana's eyes and examined her quickly. "I think you've had a slight overdose. You're still fucking out of it, but I think you'll be okay. You did last the night. You are so lucky to be alive right now. Any more could have possibly killed you." Quinn stated.

Brittany let out a stifled sob, the reality of the situation hitting hard. Her girlfriend, her Santana, had been taking drugs. And it killed her that she had no idea. "San.." She held onto Santana, just trying to be close.

"Brit, help Santana into the shower, and I'll clean up the mess in here. We'll all talk when you finish." Quinn muttered.

Brittany nodded and helped Santana up. "Come on S. Let's get you cleaned up." She guided the stumbling girl into the bathroom.

Brittany turned the water on and stripped Santana out of her dress. Any other situation, this would be hot, but Brittany couldn't even think that way this time. The girl in front of her looked sickly; hair was matted, makeup was smudged from sleeping in it, dark rings were evident under her eyes, and it looked like she lost some weight. This wasn't Santana.

20 minutes later, the three girls were back in Santana's room. Santana and Brittany sat together on the bed, and Quinn pulled up the desk chair. A long silence filled the air, until Quinn finally spoke up.

"What's going on Santana?" Quinn asked quietly. "What drove you to this? Drugs aren't the answer, whatever you're dealing with can't be pushed away. Tell us. Me and Brittany aren't going anywhere."

Santana let out a shaky sigh. Might as well come clean, there was no way she was getting out of this. "It started as a stress reliever. Dealing with losing Brittany for a bit.." Santana whispered.

"It's my fault!" Brittany cried. Santana immediately held her close. "No. It's not your fault! I mostly took them to control my anger at school and deal with my family. We haven't been getting along." Memories of last night rushed into her mind. "Oh God, Brittany. I told them. I told them we're together." Santana whispered, horrified.

Brittany's eyes widened. "What did they say? What happened?"

"They didn't react well I'm guessing. That's why you took the pills." Quinn stated, fitting the pieces together.

Santana looked up in a panic. "Fuck. They we're so pissed! They pulled the religion card. Oh my God. They wouldn't let me leave the house. They took my keys. Shit, what am I going to do when they get home?" Her breathing picked up, as she thought of her actions.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "Um, S. I don't think you need to worry about that for a while. I found this note downstairs when I grabbed some cleaning supplies." She handed the slip of paper to her friend.

-Your mother and I decided to go away for a few weeks. When we're back, we expect you to be fixed.-

Santana crumpled the note and laughed dryly.

"San, what does it say?" Brittany asked.

"It says they can't be around me while I'm gay and won't be back until I'm straight. That's what it's saying." Santana raged. Her breathing started to come in gasps, and her limbs began to tremble. The stress triggered a craving, begging to be satiated.

"Shh, San. It's going to be okay, alright? You can stay with me. We just need you to calm down." Brittany cooed.

Santana pulled away in anger. "No! I don't need to calm down, I just need..I just need..." She eyed the bottle sitting on the desk. Quinn watched Santana's line of vision, and immediately snatched up the pills.

"Santana, whatever you're feeling, don't go to the drugs. Just talk to us." Quinn prodded. Brittany ran her fingers up and down Santana's spine, relaxing the tense girl.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, and tried to focus on the sensation on her back. She tore her eyes away from the luring pills. She took a moment and continued, keeping her focus on Brittany's movements. "It became a habit for me. Whenever I got pissed, I would take a few to relax me." She turned to Brittany. "That's why I didn't flip at people. It wasn't me, it was the drugs." She faced downward again, ashamed. "After a while, even after people got bored with starting shit with us, I found myself going back to them. It came to a point where I found myself looking forward to them. I craved them. It-it's an addiction. Oh my god, I'm a drug addict!" Santana let out a sob, the situation crushing her.

"Oh, S... I wish you just talked to me instead." Brittany cried as she hugged Santana tighter. Santana felt like utter shit making her girlfriend feel this way. She felt incredibly stupid at that moment. She should have been more careful. This whole fucking thing never should have happened.

Quinn held the bottle and examined it. "Where are you getting these? Because no way one single bottle did all this damage."

"My dad's a doctor Q. They aren't exactly hard to come by, they just accumulated over time." Santana muttered into Brittany's shoulder.

"Where are the rest?" Brittany asked.

"The rest?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, S. The rest. Where do you keep them?"

Santana was silent. She felt torn. If she said anything, they would take them away. Her eyes flickered to her dresser, and Quinn caught it. Quinn jumped up and began opening the drawers rapidly.

"Quinn! What the fuck? Stop it!" Santana tried to jump up, but Brittany held her back. Quinn dug through the drawers, until she heard a familiar rattle. She picked out four bottles, three already empty. The fourth was her last full one.

"I'm taking these away. If you won't see a doctor, we're getting you clean ourselves. Starting with getting rid of these." Quinn explained.

"I don't need help." Santana replied curtly.

Brittany twisted Santana's shoulders to face her, eyes red-rimmed. "Babe, you need help. When I found you this morning like you were, I was so worried. After finding out the reason why, I was terrified. I love you so much Santana! I can't bare to see you like this. I can't sit back and watch you do this to yourself. So please, don't resist this. Work with us; help us help you. I love you too much to let you spiral any further."

Santana felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Oh god Britt, I love you too. I never meant for any of this to happen. They control me, they fucking control me. I can't go a few god damn hours without a fix." Santana whimpered.

Santana watched as Quinn flushed the pills down the toilet. "We're here for you S." Quinn stated as she walked back into the room. "But I'm not going to sugarcoat this either. It's not going to be easy. You're going to go through withdrawals soon, I bet. I don't know how bad, though. You're in for one hell of a ride Santana."

Brittany kissed her lightly. "I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll get through this." She thumbed away the tears on Santana's face. "I promise."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the chapter delay, but things have been pretty busy here in real life lol. Sorry for any grammatical errors, etc. I try, I try lol. Pleaseee review, they really motivate me! And also the fact I really like to see your input and thoughts of this story so far. I also have tumblr, so feel free to tumble along with me in the Brittana fandom ^_^, md09. So here is chapter 11, I hope you enjoy!**

Quinn left the Lopez household an hour ago, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. The two girls were currently cuddled together on the couch, watching some daytime television. Brittany had her arms wrapped around Santana's torso, effectively pulling the Latina into her chest, as if afraid to let go. Santana leaned into Brittany's touch, only half focusing on the storyline in front of her. She let out a yawn.

Brittany kissed her temple. "You alright there? Do you want to go to sleep?"

Santana burrowed herself closer to Brittany, and shifted her head onto one of the sofa's pillows. She felt drained from the morning's events. Not to mention she had a killer headache. "Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Brittany murmured.

Santana nodded into the pillow as a reply, and closed her eyes. She held onto one of Brittany's arms around her waist, the hold being a comfort to her. After a few minutes, she let herself sink into an oblivion.

Brittany watched as Santana's breathing became more steady and deep, indicating she was asleep. Brittany began to absent-mindedly stroke the brunette's soft hair, deep in thought. How could she not know that Santana was hurting like this? She knew she fought with her parents, but never did she think that it escalated to the point of using drugs. Brittany frowned at that thought, and held Santana a little bit tighter. She was still processing the fact that Santana has been using, and was still slightly pissed at Quinn for not saying anything. Small tears pricked the corner of her eyes. If she had known, she could have stopped it. She could have saved her San from this pain.

A buzz from the coffee table broke her train of thought. She carefully reached over Santana to her phone, trying not to disturb her. She flipped it open to reveal a text from Quinn.

-Hey, how is she?-

Quinn typed back a quick message.

-she's asleep on the couch now. she looks really tired.-

A minute later Quinn responded.

-yeah I'm not surprised. hey, I'll come by after school to bring you two your homework. and don't worry, i won't say anything about this to anyone.-

Brittany placed her phone on the armrest and snuggled into Santana, closing her eyes. She wished this stage of comfort could last forever, but even in her naive mind, she knew it wouldn't.

Santana awoke alone on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, Brittany nowhere in sight. She sat up slowly, feeling a hunger burn through her body. Santana grimaced. She knew this feeling, and she knew better than to try and satiate it. It has been a while since her last dose, and the time was catching up on her. She buried her face in her hands, willing the feeling to go away, but it remained. Santana decided to get up and look for her blonde, hoping she would be able to distract her.

She walked across the living room, and hoarsely called out to Brittany. "Brit?" Santana heard some clanking coming from the kitchen, and found the blonde stirring a small pot over the stove. Wait, Brittany cooking? The idea itself set off alarm bells in her head, but nothing seemed smoking or on fire.

Brittany looked up from the stove top, noticing Santana in the doorway. She placed a wooden spoon on the countertop, and glided to Santana, giving her a hug. "Hey, San." she murmured. "Here, have a seat, I heated up some soup for you. It's a little past noon, so you haven't eaten in a while. " She led Santana to the kitchen table. Santana took a seat, but the thought of food right now made her stomach churn.

"Brit, I love you for doing this for me, but I can't eat right now, I'm not hungry." Santana stated quietly.

"But it's your favorite kind, and it's been hours." Brittany replied.

"I'm just not hungry. And the thought of food makes me feel...bleh."

Brittany frowned and turned the burner off. She sat across from the brunette.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Brittany asked gently. She reached over for Santana's hand.

Santana shrugged. "Not awful, but not great either. I have a wicked headache and I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"Anything I can do?"

Santana shook her head. "No, but do you want to take a walk? It's nice out, and it would take my mind off some things."

Brittany smiled. "Of course, let's go."

They found themselves strolling down the street, fingers laced together. The road was quiet, and there were few pedestrians, seeing most people were at work or in school.

"San, what are we going to do? About your parents I mean?" Brittany had been meaning to ask Santana about that since she found out, and saw this was the perfect time.

Santana kept her eyes forward. "I don't know yet. I hope they stay away for a long time, though. I can't deal with them now, I just can't. They treated me like total shit. Did I tell you the reason why I was brought along for that dinner? They wanted me to date some doctor's son, so my father would make some business of that guy's patients. He thought it would bring the two families closer together. I was only seen as a product." Santana whispered the last part.

Brittany dragged her to a bench and engulfed her in a strong hug. "You will never be product to me. I am so sorry your parents can't see what an amazing daughter they have."

"Thanks B." Santana sniffled.

"You shouldn't be staying alone. Not right now. How about you come stay with me?" Brittany asked.

Santana froze. "No. No, I can't let your parents see me like this."

"Then I'll stay with you. I told you already, I'm not leaving you. I'll take care of you, San."

Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Brittany's softly. "I love you so much. Thank you for being here. For staying with me. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, we talked about that already, and I understand why you did it. I may not be thrilled with these choices, but I don't love you any less." Brittany murmured. "Now let's go see the ducks! It's been a while!"

Santana grinned and let herself be led towards the nearby pond.

They arrived back home about an hour and a half later. Walking up the stone path, they saw Quinn sitting on the front porch. She waved when she saw the couple making their way over.

"I was going to call, but I figured with this nice day you wouldn't have gone far."

The three walked into the kitchen together, and Quinn tossed two folders filled with papers onto the table.

"That's your homework. And Santana, they think you have the flu and Brittany is helping take care of you." Quinn scraped a chair across the floor and took a seat. "So, how are you feeling? I must say, you look ten times better than this morning." Quinn said gently.

Santana mulled over the question. How was she feeling? Well, her insides were burning, and the thought of sweet relief in a tiny white pill just made it worse. The ducks were a great distraction, but as she knew, it wasn't going to block it forever.

"S?" Quinn asked again.

Santana sat down, her fingers trembling slightly. "Oh. Um, I feel it. I can tell already this is going to suck." Santana mumbled. Brittany sat in the chair next to her, and placed a palm along the brunette's cheek.

"Santana, you're doing well. You don't need them."

Santana drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing her headache to go away. "I know."

"How about we go to the mall? We can catch a comedy, shop, and forget about this mess. At least for a little bit." Quinn said, standing up.

Brittany beamed at Quinn's input. "Q, that's a great idea!" She turned to Santana. "Come on, S! It will be fun, and we can all use it!"

Santana weakly smiled, allowing herself to be pulled up by Quinn.

Four days later, Santana awoke feeling more like herself than she has in a while. The past few days have been pure hell. She spent most of her time shaky and sick, and on a few occasions, throwing up. For a while, the scent of food would make her stomach churn, and she remembered walking into the food court at the mall the other day with Quinn and Brittany. The smells from all the mini restaurants sent her to the nearest trash can. So the mall was a bad idea.

She stayed home from school; there was no way she'd be able to focus on her studies, let alone function like a normal student. Brittany stayed with her at all times, and Quinn brought their homework everyday after school.

Brittany felt Santana stir next to her, and rubbed her back gently as they laid together.

"Mm. Good morning. How do you feel today?" Brittany murmured as she kissed Santana's forehead.

"Better. I want to go to school today."

This had Brittany sitting up. "Are you sure, San? I mean, we don't need to push it if you don't feel ready." Brittany said concerned.

Santana propped herself up on her elbow. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm feeling more myself for once, and I'm sick of staying home. Besides, the classes you don't have with me, I have with Quinn." Santana argued.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do. We'll just take it easy, okay? I'm going to call Quinn, she can pick us up." The two hopped out of bed, and began to get ready for school.

Quinn picked them up shortly after. She was hesitant at first, but thought the worst of Santana's symptoms had to have been over now. She glanced at Santana out of the corner of her eye. "S, remember, we'll be with you at all times. Now, if at any point you feel sick, or just off, than you-"

"I know Quinn!" Santana interjected. "If I feel sick, I'll let you two know. Look, I'm not that fragile, and I'll be fine. I'm just looking for a bit of normalcy for a change." She looked out the car window. "I just want to get back on track, and I have to go back to school sometime."

Santana buried herself into her schoolwork all morning. It felt good to challenge herself mentally, and it was a great distraction for her. She still had slight cravings, but assignments did a good job of covering them up.

During a locker break, Santana and Brittany walked down the halls, pinkies linked. By this time, the two of them together were old news, so no one really bothered them. Brittany sighed with relief when she came to this realization. The last thing Santana needs is some asshole to start a fight with her.

Together they made their way into glee and took their usual seats. Rachel saw their arrival, and immediately jumped up to greet them.

"Brittany and Santana! We are all very happy that you're back! We really missed having your voices in the background of my solos." Santana rolled her eyes, but Rachel continued. "You guys are going to be very excited when you hear the set list I helped create for Regionals!" Rachel babbled.

Brittany smiled at her. "Thanks Rachel! We can't wait to hear it, right San?" She nudged her girlfriend in the ribs, jolting Santana up.

"Uh, right. Yeah, super excited." Santana muttered. Rachel just smiled and bounded back to her front and center seat.

Santana closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away that formed last period. Brittany noticed this and rubbed Santana's forearm. "Hey, you okay?" Brittany murmured.

Santana nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Yeah, just a headache."

"Oh, the bitch is back." Santana's eyes opened to see Artie in front of them with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to fight, but it was clear Artie had other intentions.

"What, nothing to say for once? Losing your touch, Satan."

Brittany's eyes flashed. "Artie, stop."

"What? I'm just wondering why she decided to come back. We've been better off without her and her insults."

"Looks like you're the only one doing insulting here, Artie." Brittany replied. What game was Artie playing at? Brittany looked confusingly at her ex.

"Look Wheels. I am so not in the mood for you're bitter shit. I suggest you go roll away." Santana said, getting agitated.

Artie glared and began to roll away, but not before he muttered, "It's too bad the only reason you could get Brittany is by manipulating her. It's disgusting how easily she believes your lies."

Brittany's eyes widened at that statement, and glanced at Santana, judging her reaction.

Santana felt a surge of anger course through her veins. No one talks like that to Brittany. No one. Feeling the anger take control, she immediately stalked to Artie. She saw Quinn start to beeline towards her, but Santana was quicker.

She got in Artie's face. "Listen here, Wheels! I don't know what the hell your problem is with me and Britts. You can say whatever you want about me, but do NOT insult Brittany. No one talks to my girlfriend like that! No one!" She began to shake, her anger trying to find an outlet.

Artie still held is ground. "You manipulated her! How could a sweet guy like me lose her to someone like you? There is no way anyone can love you, even your parents named you after Satan!"

The room stopped. Brittany and Quinn held their breath, shocked at what Artie just yelled. Santana froze. Brittany seeing a bad outcome began to walk to Santana. "San, don't list..."

Before Brittany could finish, Santana snapped and charged Artie knocking him out of his chair. She couldn't see clearly, everything was in a fog. Her emotions sky rocketed, and she felt the angry burn inside flaring. Artie yelled out, and Santana picked up a plastic chair and chucked it at the wall in anger. She was no longer in control of herself. Breathing hard, she ran out of the room. Brittany gave the room a quick glance, and ran out, trailing Santana.

The choir room was silent, all baffled with Santana's outburst. Mr. Shue walked in late as usual, and gasped at the room's state. Artie was out of his tipped wheelchair, and another was flipped next to the drumset.

"What on earth happened here? And why did Brittany and Santana run out?" Mr. Shue questioned.

"That bitch knocked me out of my chair!" Artie growled. He looked around for someone to help him, but non of the members made a move.

Quinn began walking to the door. "Oh, stop playing victim. You deserved it!" Quinn shouted.

"Wait, Santana did that?" Mr. Shue questioned, as he helped Artie back up.

Quinn ignored him. "You have no idea how hard Santana has it right now. No. Idea. The last thing she needs is for people in this club, the only place where she is accepted for her relationship with Brit, to be put down!" She stalked out the door.

Puck whistled low at the show. Mr. Shue looked down at Artie. "Is this true?"

The silence gave him the answer. "Artie, I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you can learn some tolerance." Mr. Shue said quietly.

"I think that is a great idea, Mr. Shue." Rachel stated. The rest of the club murmured in agreement.

"Why are you all siding with her?" Artie yelled.

Mercedes shifted in her chair. "Santana hasn't done anything to us since she got with Brittany. You're the one who keeps instigating, and no one deserves the treatment you are dishing out to her lately. We've all started to notice. You're becoming the Karofsky of this club." Mercedes said lowly. Mr. Shue gestured to the door, and Artie slowly wheeled himself out.

"What the hell is up with this drama?" Puck asked, bewildered.

Santana ran fast, veins coursing with fire. She had never needed a fix this bad. She ducked into a bathroom, and dug through her purse desperately. There had to be something. Anything! To her luck, she found a few stray pills at the bottom of her bag, and held them in her palm. At this moment, Brittany burst through the door. Seeing Santana with the pills, she rushed to her. "San! No!"

Santana's eyes were fixated on the drugs, her willpower to resist weakening. She screwed her eyes shut, fighting an internal battle. She was better than this. She thrust her hand out away from her body. "B-Brit, take them. Take them!"

Brittany immediately emptied Santana's hand into her own, and tossed the pills down the sink. She held the shaking girl in her arms, trying to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay San. They're gone. I'm proud you resisted. So proud."

Santana began to breathe harder, the burn spreading rapidly through her body. She couldn't think straight and she could barely feel Brittany holding onto her. Her mind was twisting with fire, and her legs began to buckle under the mental stress.

"San!" Brittany slowly lowered themselves to the floor, eyes wide with fear.

At this moment, Quinn burst into the bathroom, and gaped when she saw the state her friend was in. "Oh my God." She grabbed a quick handful of paper towels and ran them under the cool water. She knelt next to Santana and ran the cool towels across her face, in attempt to calm the gasping girl down.

Brittany gently rocked her. "Shh. Breathe Santana. We need you to breathe, come on."

Santana tried, but her actions seemed out of her control. "I c-can't." She gasped out, shaking harder. "Make it stop!" Santana's head was pounding, and felt the blood rushing in her ears. She grabbed a fistful of hair and began tugging, screwing her eyes shut.

"San, no!" Brittany gripped Santana's wrists and held them away.

"Just one, please. Just one.." Santana cried.

Quinn made her face level with Santana's. "Come on, S. You're stronger than this. We need you to calm down."

Brittany looked at Quinn with fearful eyes. "What's happening?"

"I think she's having a panic attack combined with withdrawal effects. We need to get her home."

After a few more minutes of deep breathing, Santana began to come to her senses. Quinn and Brittany pulled her up.

"Let's get you home, hun." Brittany murmured to Santana. Turning to Quinn she said, "You should go back to class. Can I have your car keys?"

Quinn agreed, fishing them out of her purse. "I'll get a ride home from someone else." She turned and gave Santana a quick hug. "It'll get better. Stay strong, S." Quinn left the bathroom to head back to class.

Brittany led Santana, who had calmed considerably at this point, to the bed. They laid down, and rolled, facing each other. Santana had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Brittany frowned. "San, don't cry.." She thumbed away a tear that strayed down her cheek.

"I messed up." Santana hoarsely whispered.

"No, you didn't. I am so proud of you." Brittany whispered back.

"Why? I tackled Artie, threw a chair, and had a mental breakdown in the bathroom, for God's sake. Artie just got me so worked up." Santana muttered.

"Well, yeah. But you didn't give in. That's what counts. You we're able to control yourself when you had the chance to slip. And I am so sorry about Artie. I don't understand why he is acting this way."

Santana sighed. "Let's just forget about this afternoon."

Brittany slowly smirked.

"What, Brit?" Santana asked, confused.

Brittany straddled Santana's hips, and leaned down to kiss her neck. "I'm helping you forget. Now relax." Brittany whispered, grinning.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review for me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaack! I'm so sorry for the massively long delay, but I was crushed with schoolwork, I just changed jobs, and things have just been hectic. And I know that this isn't even a long chapter, and I'm sorry about that. I promise I will make the next one longer! And congrats everyone for making it through the hiatus, and Born this Way tomorrow! **

The next morning, the two girls were back at McKinley High. Santana was quiet, still slightly ashamed of what took place yesterday, and did not want to deal with the aftermath. When it came time for glee, she paused at the choir room door. Brittany stopped as well, seeing Santana pause.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. No one judges here."

Santana only shook her head. "They will. They have no idea what is going on. It's only natural for them to speculate."

Brittany reached for Santana's hand. "San, they are our friends. It's going to be fine. I promise." Brittany murmured. She gave her girlfriend a light tug, beckoning her into the room. Santana gave in, and slowly trailed behind Brittany.

The glee members were chatting amongst themselves, but once they saw who walked in, the talking ceased.

Santana internally sighed. "What?" she snapped, putting on her best bitch glare.

Mercedes shifted in her chair. "Nothing. Just.. are you alright? We just noticed that, you know, have been acting a bit differently."

Santana's glare hardened. "I'm just fine, Wheezy."

Brittany frowned. "San..."

"What? I'm fine, and do not need to be treated otherwise!" Santana stiffly sat in her seat, arms crossed.

Mercedes just nodded, and the rest of the club turned away back to their business.

Santana waited for a craving to hit her; by now she realized the two go hand in hand. A few seconds later, she was still waiting for it. Realization dawned on her, and she let a small smile crack through. She looked at Brittany and gave her hand a small squeeze. The blonde understanding this gesture, smiled back widely. She relaxed her stiff posture, and waited for glee to start. It was than she noticed that one of their members was missing.

"Where's Hot Wheels?" Santana asked, surveying the room.

"Mr. Shue kicked him out until he stops being an ass." Quinn stated coolly from her seat in the front.

"Yeah, he said Artie wasn't allowed back until he got his act together." Tina said.

Brittany visibly relaxed, hearing this bit of news. She was a bit worried on how Santana would react to seeing him again so soon after their confrontation.

Santana, although happy with this revelation, furrowed her brow. "What about Nationals? We need twelve."

Rachel turned in her seat. "He'll be back, we're sure. But not until he cools down."

"Yeah." Mercedes said. "He knows we still depend on him. And honestly, I'm sure he'll get over whatever he's dealing with soon."

The rest of practice went on without a hitch. For the first time in a long while, Glee became Santana's favorite part of the day again. She sang louder and danced with high energy getting into the music.

As Brittany and Santana walked to the car, the blonde turned to her girlfriend with a smile. "You're happy."

Santana smiled at this statement. "Yeah B, I am. Glee was fun today."

Brittany nodded. "Yep, I could tell. You sang and danced."

"Britt, I do that every glee practice."

"Yeah, but the way you moved, I could tell you weren't faking, just going through the motions. And you glowed." Brittany said happily.

They got in Brittany's car and buckled, as Santana still didn't have the keys to her own car.

"You're getting better." Brittany noted during the drive.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand over the arm rest. "Yeah, I am. I feel good for once. It was amazing Britt. The pull was so weak, it was almost as if it wasn't there."

"You don't know how good it is to hear that, San."

Santana laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I do, Britt Britt."

They pulled up to Santana's house, and sat up in the brunette's room. Santana popped in The Little Mermaid to Brittany's delight, and laid down next to the blonde. Brittany traced lazy circles on Santana's stomach, and Santana hummed in comfort.

"San?"

"Hmm, yeah, B?"

"You're happy now, right?"

Santana rolled to face Brittany. She searched her face, looking into the question. "Of course I am. Britt, we just went over this in the car."

Brittany's face was still thoughtful. "Good. I love seeing you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Promise me you won't turn back. Please." Brittany murmured.

Santana kissed her gently. "I promise. I love you too much to go back there. I promise, babe. Now let's watch the movie. It's your favorite."

Brittany smiled and snuggled into Santana, focusing her attention on the movie. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the comfort.

A loud slam of a door downstairs broke them apart. Santana jumped up immediately and looked down the hall.

Brittany sat up, with questioning eyes. "Who is it?"

The brunette shrugged. "Stay here, Britt." She reached into her closet and pulled out a baseball bat. Stepping quietly into the hall, she peered down the staircase. Her eyes widened at the intruders. Her parents were shrugging off their coats at the threshold of the front door. She let out a sigh, and lowered the bat. She walked into the bedroom and placed the bat back in the closet.

"It's my parents. Th-they're back." Santana whispered to Brittany.

Brittany's eyes widened and pushed herself off the bed. "What are you going to do?"

Santana frowned. "I guess I'm going to go talk to them."

Brittany looked at Santana, and her heart hurt seeing her in a scared and vulnerable way. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm here."

"Come with me?" Santana whispered.

"Of course, San."

Santana gripped the blonde's hand and led them down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, she followed the hushed voices coming from the living room.

Santana shuffled in loudly, making her presence known. "Mom. Dad." She acknowledged.

"Oh, mija, we missed you!" Her mother engulfed her in a hug, but Santana couldn't bring herself to return it. She pushed her mother away and stepped back next to Brittany.

Her father sent a glare in Brittany's direction. Brittany found herself thinking that is where Santana's HBIC glare came from.

"What is she doing here?" Mr. Lopez asked, nodding in Brittany's direction. "You are supposed to be getting better, not prancing about with bad influences."

Santana mirrored back the glare and stepped protectively in front of Brittany. "Is that all you have to say? You are gone for days without contact, and the only thing you can do is bitch about Brittany?" Santana growled.

Her mother stepped between the two. "Mija, we thought you being home alone would help you deal with…things. And on our trip we visited some nice rehab centers to help you with your…problem." Mrs. Lopez said, sneaking a glance at Brittany at the end.

Brittany felt her stomach clench, and reached for Santana's hand in attempt to calm her. Santana was beginning to tremble slightly, and hoped the contact would relax her. She was scared days of hard work would be ruined.

"Problem? Problem? I don't have a fucking problem, and if I did, it sure wouldn't be Britt, it would be the both of you!" Santana yelled. Angry tears began to stream down her face. "There is nothing wrong with us, and I do not need help!"

"You are my daughter, and you will do as I say! We already set up an appointment for you at Silverhills, and you are going, no questions asked!" Her father hollered.

Santana stepped up to him and squared her shoulders. "NO!"

Her father growled. "YES. You will go, and you will NOT disgrace me. Again." Her father gripped her shoulder hard, pulling her closer. "I have never been so disappointed."

Santana looked over her shoulder to Brittany. "Go home, Britt!" she struggled loose from her father's hold. Brittany grabbed her waist and pulled her to her chest.

"Not without you. Come with me."

Santana looked fearfully at her parents and back to Brittany and nodded.

Santana glared at her parents once more. "If I can't be accepted here, I'll leave."

Her mother cried out. "No! No! We can help you Santana! You don't need to live this lifestyle!"

Santana laughed humorlessly. "Well too damn bad. I love Brittany, and I won't change it for a thing. I'll be gone in fifteen."

With that said, she tugged Brittany up the stairs to her room. She tore two Cheerios duffle bags out of her closet and tossed one to Brittany. Santana began stuffing clothes into the bag from her closet, and Brittany worked on getting Santana's stuff out of her dresser. They worked quickly in silence, because nothing was needed to be said. Ten minutes later, they stumbled down the stairs to the door. Before they could make their exit, Santana's father snagged her wrist, stopping her abruptly.

"If you walk out that door, you will never be welcome back."

She tore her arm out of his grasp. "Fuck you, I was never welcome." She pushed herself and Brittany out the door, ignoring her mother's cries and her father's yells. Brittany immediately shifted the car into gear, and sped away from the Lopez household.

Before they even turned the corner, Santana's body began to shake with silent sobs. Her eyes were red, and a steady stream of tears fell. Santana felt like she couldn't breathe, and began to take in shallow breaths. She wanted her parents to stop acting like this. She wanted Brittany to hold her and make it better. She wanted the drugs.

Brittany pulled in front of her house and killed the engine. She immediately leaned over and crushed Santana in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry San, I'm so sorry." She cooed in her ear, and rocked her gently. Santana let the tears fall, and hugged Brittany back.

"They hate me. They hate me Britt! I- I don't have a family." She sobbed out.

Brittany held Santana's tear stained face in her hands, making eye contact. "Yes, you do have a family. My family. Santana, you will always be a part of my family, making them your family. You will always have a place with me San. Always. I love you."

Santana sniffled and began taking deep breaths, attempting to gain control of her breathing. She leaned into the embrace, and Brittany kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Santana gained some composure.

Brittany pulled away. "Let's go inside, okay?"

Santana nodded, and wiped her eyes. Brittany grabbed both bags and slung them over her shoulders. She reached for Santana, leading them into the house.

Mrs. Pierce heard the girls shuffle in, and turned to greet them. "Hey, girls! What's…" Her sentence dropped as she saw the appearance. Santana looked disheveled and had mascara running down her cheeks, and Brittany had a frightened look on her face, two large duffel bags at her feet.

"Girls, what's going on? Are you two hurt?" She fretted. This caused another sob to come from the brunette, causing Brittany to wrap her arms around her gently.

Brittany looked up to her mother with sad eyes. "Mom.." she choked out.

Mrs. Pierce stared at the girls in alarm, and quickly ushered them to the couch. "Now tell me what's going on."

Santana held her face in her hands, giving Brittany permission to explain the situation. When she finished, Mrs. Pierced hugged them both tightly.

"Dear, you are more than welcome to stay here. Remember what we told you a few weeks ago at dinner, we love you. You are like another daughter to us. You can stay here as long as you want, and we are here if you need anything."

Santana sniffled. "Thanks Mrs. P. It really means a lot to hear that."

"You can take the guest room. Brittany, help her get settled in. I'm going to call your father."

Santana and Brittany brought the bags into the guest room, which was right across the hall from Brittany's. They unpacked quickly, and retreated to Brittany's room, where they were currently sitting on the bed, trying to make sense of what happened today. Santana leaned into Brittany's chest.

"Everything is going to work out, S." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana only responded with silence. Brittany laid them back, and curled into Santana's side, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Maybe, maybe it's better this way." Santana murmured. "I mean, they were never around, and when they were, there was always so much arguing."

Brittany brushed a lock of Santana's hair out of her face. "It is better this way, San. Things will only get better from here. I promise."

"Britt, I wanted the drugs. Bad, in the car."

"I know."

"When will it get better?"

Brittany kissed her softly on the lips. "Now."

"I love you so much, Brittany. I don't know where I would be without you."

Brittany smiled. "I would be in the sewers without you."

Santana chuckled lightly. "Never change, Britt, never change." She pulled Brittany in for another kiss, and then shut her eyes, mentally exhausted from the day. Brittany sensed this, and flicked the light off.

"I love you too, San."

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Back! I know its been a while, and I'm super sorry, but I had a lot of school work to do, and I have finals next week. Not to mention my new job takes a lot of time now as well. -_- But! After my finals I promise updates will come a lot quicker! And I know this chapter isnt the longest...but it sets up for something... anyways, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I also have tumblr, if you want to embrace the heart of the Brittana fandom with me ^_^ Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm clock sounded off way to early in the morning. Brittany groaned, burying her face into her pillow, eyes heavy with sleep. She slapped blindly at the nightstand, effectively disarming the shrill sounds. She sighed, still exhausted from yesterday's events. Rolling over, she nudged the brunette next to her.

"Come on, San. Have to get up. School soon."

Santana mumbled something incomprehensible, burrowing herself deeper into the covers. Brittany pulled back the blanket and kissed Santana lightly, making the Latina open her eyes.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

"Do we have to go?" Santana murmured.

Brittany pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Yeah, we missed enough days as it is."

Santana yawned and swung her legs over the bed. "I'm only getting up because I love you."

Santana wasn't in a great mood. The stress from yesterday adding with lack of sleep did not really mix well. Vibes rolled off of her, sending freshmen running in the opposite direction in the hallway. The two girls reached their lockers, seeing Quinn waiting for them with a smile.

Quinn saw Santana's dark expression, and her smile faded, turning into an expression of concern.

"Hey, you alright?"

Santana scowled in response and opened her locker with more force than neccessary and began rummaging through the stack of books. Quinn glanced to Brittany in question, and Brittany simply mouthed, "Later." Quinn nodded slowly, and reached out and placed her hand on Santana's shoulder, letting her know simply she was there. Santana didn't respond, just closed her locker and walked off towards her next class. Brittany gave an apologetic look, and hurried off after Santana.

Quinn rarely saw Santana and Brittany throughout the morning, and when she did happen to see them, Santana seemed to have her bitch look permanently in place and attention on her schoolwork. She tapped her pencil, brainstorming on what could possibly be bothering her friend. She snuck a look at Santana who was sitting a few desks over to the left. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. Was she on drugs again? No, Brittany would know for sure. A fight with Brittany? No, they seemed fine this morning. The bell rang out, breaking her thoughts. She watched Santana give Brittany a chaste kiss before heading out the door. Gathering her books, Quinn stood up and headed to Brittany.

"Hey, Britt. Where's S going?"

Brittany continued to pack up her rainbow folders and tucked her koosh pen in her purse. "She has to make up an exam during lunch now."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to sit with me today?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, and together they walked towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was buzzing with students, and they quickly found a table against the wall. Brittany opened her bag, taking out a turkey sandwich. Quinn sat across from Brittany and took out her own lunch, a simple salad.

"So Britt, what's going on?"

Brittany let out a soft sigh and put her sandwich down. "It's San's parents. Remember how they left her after their fight?" Quinn nodded, urging the blonde to continue. "Well, they came back yesterday."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"They fought again, about me. They made her pick, and she chose me. They basically disowned her. She's living with me now." Brittany said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Oh, Britt. I'm sorry. How is Santana taking it?"

Brittany shrugged. "She's upset, you know? I mean, she got kicked out. Quinn, you know how that feels." Quinn grimaced at the memory. "She's trying to keep her anger under control, though. But she was really upset yesterday. Quinn, want to know what she said to me once? She said even though they are terrible, she still loved them because they are her family. I don't think she feels that way anymore."

"We'll both be there to help her through this. She's not alone." Quinn said encouragingly.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, she knows that, she's just processing it still."

Quinn took a bite of her salad and swallowed. "So, how are you?"

"Me?" Brittany asked, opening a small bag of chips.

"Yeah, you. With all that's going on, it's a lot to take in. So how are you?"

Brittany placed a few chips into her sandwich. "Well, I'm okay. Just a little stressed, you know?" She took a large bite of her lunch. "I'm just so afraid she's going to relapse. Dr. Google told me its a common occurance. And with what happened yesterday, I'm gonna need to keep a closer eye on her, I think."

"Do you think she's using again?"

Brittany smiled. "Nope. The closest call we had was the bathroom incident. She's been really good lately. I mean, yesterday she admitted she felt the need to yesterday, but I would file that under emotional stress and her not thinking straight."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Just know that I'm here if you need anything. And it doesn't have to be about Santana, either. You can come to me for everything. We were close in middle school. I'd like us to be that way again."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, me too. The Unholy Trinity."

Both girls burst into laughter. The bell rang, and they got up, still stifling their giggles. Brittany gave Quinn a hug. "Thanks, Q. I'm going to find Santana. I'll see you later in Glee!"

Brittany found Santana at her locker. She bounced up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Santana smiled and turned, catching Brittany on the lips.

"Hey there. I missed you."

"Hi! How did your test go?"

"I think it went okay. I mean, I definitely passed, that's for sure."

"Of course you did, your the smartest person I know."

"Thanks, B."

They laced their fingers together and walked slowly down the hall.

"Soo, Quinn asked me about you." Brittany stated.

Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Really? What did you say?"

Brittany shrugged. "I told her what happened."

Santana let out a deflated sigh.

Brittany stopped them, and turned to face Santana. "S, it's okay. She's our friend. And she cares."

"I know. It's okay."

"She also said if you need anything, to let her know."

Santana nodded and made a mental note to thank Quinn later.

"I'm glad she's our friend again. Being friends is a lot nicer than fighting." Brittany mused.

Santana nodded in agreement. It was definitely nice having Quinn on their side, especially at a time like this.

"Hey San. Remember Unholy Trinity?"

Santana tossed back a laugh. "When was that? Middle school? And who made that up? God, those were the days!"

Brittany laughed with her, and tugged her towards their class.

When Quinn entered the choir room, their was an excited buzz. Mercedes had a huge grin on her face while talking to Rachel, and Finn had his usually dopey smile talking excitedly to those sitting around him. She took a seat and turned to Rachel.

"What's going on?"

Rachel sat up straighter and smiled. "Didn't you hear? Kurt's coming back!"

Mercedes scooted her chair closer to them. "Yep! Our boy is coming home!"

Quinn's face broke out in a large grin. "That's great! But why is he coming back now?"

"Something about wanting to feel back at home. He missed us. Not to mention the Warblers lost, and we have the winning team." Mercedes joked.

"Also the fact that Santana and Brittany are out, and he'll have some people to relate to, here." Rachel added. "Speaking of those two, where are they?"

Before they could answer, the mentioned girls burst through the door. Santana was combing her hair with her fingers, and Brittany's shirt was mussed.

Quinn snorted. "Subtle. Very subtle."

Santana just smirked and took a seat behind Rachel.

Brittany smiled and greeted the group. "Hi everyone! Sorry we were late. Santana said she had to show me something, and it turned out to be-" Santana's hand muffled Brittany's voice.

"Nothing. Turned out to be nothing." Santana covered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Nice save, Santana."

Santana just crossed her arms. "Why is everyone so damn happy today?"

"Kurt's coming back to McKinley." Quinn answered.

Brittany clapped in excitement. "Isn't that great San? We missed him!"

Puck stood in his spot, and played a loud chord on his guitar. "This is calls for what Puck likes to call a party! Tomorrow night, my place!"

The choir room was filled with whistles and a few cheers. Mr. Shue walked in and grinned when he saw the excitement of the group.

"Now this is what I call a team!" He said excitedly, clearly not hearing what Puck previously said. He placed his bag on the piano and pulled out a marker. In large letters he wrote 'NATIONALS'.

"Two weeks guys. Two weeks and then we will be in New York City!" Another round of excitement burst through the room. "I just want to say how proud I am of you guys. And yes, I already talked with Kurt, and he will be joining us." He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of folders. "So here I have some information for your parents regarding the trip, such as hotel and transportation arrangements. Make sure they see this packet! I will also be holding on to your plane tickets until the day of, so no one can lose it." Mr. Shue looked pointedly at Finn, who just smiled sheepishly. Rachel patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Looking at the hotel arrangements Ms. Pillsbury set up, it looks like its going to be two to a room. I trust you guys to pair up yourselves."

Santana smirked to Brittany and pulled her closer.

"Ok, now that that is out of the way, let's start from the top! Hit it!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

Glee ended, and a group of them were walking to the parking lot.

"So, are you two going to Puck's party?" Quinn asked the two girls.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun. We haven't been to one of Puck's parties in a long time. Never a bad time to see Puck act like an ass for entertainment."

They all laughed in agreement.

"Quinn, you should come over and get ready with us. It would be fun!" Brittany asked.

"Okay, sure. That sounds good." Quinn unlocked her car door and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Brittany and Santana waved back, and walked to Brittany's car.

They buckled in, and Brittany gave Santana a searching look.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Are you sure a party is a good idea?" Brittany asked, thinking of what parties usually entail.

Santana scoffed. "Brit, it's going to be fine. Just some friends, music, and booze. Besides, you and Quinn will be there, if you're worried in that sense."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I know it'll be fine. Trust me." Santana said.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "We have to dance. A lot."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah Britt. We will, I promise."

"Awesome." Brittany deadpanned.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally the next chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, but now my classes are over (until my summer course -_- ) This one is a bit longer than the others to make up for the wait. Things are going to begin to get wrapped up soon. Thanks for reading, and please review, those suckers totally motivate me and make me super happy. :) **

The next day flew by, and later that evening Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were getting ready for Puck's party. Santana was finishing up with Brittany's hair, and Quinn was adjusting the straps on her heels.

"So, do we know who is going tonight?" Quinn asked, tightening the straps.

Santana shrugged and pinned another lock of blonde hair back. "The whole glee club is going, that's for sure. But it's Puck, so I wouldn't be too surprised if it turned into a rager. But I'm not complaining. More people means more entertainment."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the more the merrier!"

"Brit, Hun, you have to keep your head still."

"Sorry San."

Santana just smiled and quickly spritzed the blonde's hair with hairspray. "There, all done!"

Brittany turned in her seat and pecked Santana's lips. "Thanks, babe."

The girls decided it would be best to walk to the party because it was in the neighborhood, and none wanted to be burdened with having to drive, especially since they knew there will be drinking involved. They heard the party before they even rounded the corner. They got closer to the house, and the driveway was filled with cars, and students were milling around the front lawn.

They stepped into the crowded house, feeling the beat of the music in their chests. The rooms were dimly lit, and smelled of cheap beer and sweat. Brushing their way past the groups, they entered the kitchen. Santana immediately made her way to the counter, which was adorned with liqueur and cups.

"Hey Britt, do you want something?" Santana asked, picking up a bottle of rum. Brittany nodded, and beganto sway unconsciously to the beat of the music. Santana downed a quick shot, and then mixed their drinks. She handed a cup to Brittany, who accepted it and took a sip.

"Ladies! You made it!" Puck yelled out, swooping into the kitchen.

"Nice party! Really, looks like the size of glee club multiplied by 10!" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Puck held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I can't keep a party under the wraps. That would be uncool of me. Besides, this party is rocking, and you know it babe."

"Where's the rest of the club?" Brittany asked.

Puck shrugged. "Everyone's here. You three were the last to come." He wiggled his eyebrows at this comment, and Santana made a face in disgust. She pulled Brittany by the arm towards the makeshift dance floor in the living room. "Later, Fabray!" She called over her shoulder.

Santana chugged her drink, and Brittany followed. Placing her cup on the coffee table, she pulled Brittany close to her and began moving to the beat. "I promised you dancing." Santana said over the music.

Brittany grinned, and twirled Santana and pulled her back. "That's right, you did." With that said, they kicked it up a couple notches, destroying the dance floor. A few songs in, a small crowd formed around them, watching them tear it up. Santana looked at Brittany with hooded eyes as she danced with her. Brittany smirked, knowing that look. Not caring, she pulled Santana closer and pressed their lips together. Catcalls and cheering erupted around them, and Santana smiled into the kiss. It was different. No longer were they doing this under the impression for attention, but for themselves. They broke apart, breathing deeply for some air.

"Want to take a break?" Santana asked.

"Yeah! Let's find the rest of the club!" Brittany shouted over the music. She scanned the room, and saw a few of them sitting on the couches at the far end of the room. She pointed them out and began walking towards them.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted with a smile to Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. "We're super excited that you are coming back to our school. Having fun?"

"Hi Brit!" He hugged her lightly. "Yes, I actually think I am enjoying myself. Blaine just went to get some drinks. How about you? We all saw that PDA out on the dance floor."

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist. "So what? She's mine and I'm not afraid to show it." She kissed Brittany's cheek.

Kurt placed a hand over his heart. "How sweet."

Rachel stepped in front of Kurt. "So I was thinking, because this was supposedto be a glee party.." She hesitated and looked at the massive crowd. "We should hook up the karaoke machine! I even brought my iPod, which has over 300 tracks of instrumental dedicated for when moments like this arise."

Mercedes placed an arm on her shoulder. "No."

"Yeah Rachel. I'm going to agree with Mercedes. I'd rather get my dance on with Brittany." Santana said bluntly. Just then a techno tune started to play.

"Oooh San! I love this song!" Brittany pulled Santana back to the dance floor before Rachel could comment back.

A couple hours and few drinks in, the girls felt the haze of the alcohol. They have been dancing from the start, and the alcohol made them feel loose. Santana snapped at people who tried to cut in, and soon everyone got the point. Brittany was off limits, no exceptions.

A song ended, and Santana stopped to catch her breath. "I'm going to skip the alcohol and grab some water for us, okay?"

"Okay!"

Santana stumbled away towards the kitchen and out of sight.

Brittany made her way towards the back wall and leaned against it, preventing the room around her from spinning too much.

"Hey Brittany?" A familiar voice sounded. Brittany looked to her left and saw Artie in his chair looking up at her. What was he doing here?

Brittany crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" She deadpanned.

Artie sighed. "Brit, I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize. For everything. Please?"

Brittany scuffed her shoes against the floor. "If Santana sees you, she's going to release the kraken."

"Please? It'll be quick." Artie begged.

"Fine. You have one minute."

"I just want to say how sorry I am. I acted like a complete jerk, and you didn't deserve that. I won't lie andsay I'm happy that you're with Santana now, but I'll stay out of your way." Artie said slowly. He reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand. He mumbled something that Brittany couldn't hear over the music. She leaned down to Artie to try and hear better. "What did you say?" Instead of answering, he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Brittany froze, shocked.

Santana swayed into the kitchen and clumsily grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Her head was light, and she could feel the effects of the alcohol hitting her. Unscrewing one of the bottles, she took a long drink, letting the cool water slide down her throat. Uncoordinated fingers took a little time to screw the cap back on. Should probably stop drinking alcohol tonight, her brain fuzzily told her.

"Santana!"

Santana looked around at the source of the voice, and saw Quinn walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Fabray. You drunk, or what?" Santana said, with a hint of slur.

Quinn grabbed Santana's water and stole a sip. "Not like you, I'm just a little tipsy. You should probably stop soon."

"I know, I'm already done. Water now." She snatched back her water bottle. "I'm going to find Brittany. She's waiting for me."

"Find me when you want to head out." Quinn shouted, heading in the other direction.

Santana turned back into the living room, searching for her girlfriend. She saw Brittany in the back and began to walk towards her. When she saw Artie with Brittany, her eyes narrowed. Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to her? She saw Artie take Brittany's hand and scowled. Santana was about to give him a piece of her mind until she saw what happened next. Brittany leaned down and kissed Artie.

Her girlfriend.

Kissed Artie.

Feeling her heart stop, she dropped the waters, and turned around back into the kitchen, grabbing the fullest bottle of alcohol that was left. Santana felt her blood run cold, ice in her veins. Alcohol was running through her system fueling her thoughts. How could she do that? Did she just kiss Artie? Am I just a game? Artie is dead. So fucking dead. She took a long swig from the bottle, the awful taste no longer bothering her. But Brittany leaned down to him. Tears stung behind her eyes, but she hastily blinked them away. Fuck this all. She doesn't need Brittany. She doesn't need her parents. She is Santana fucking Lopez, she doesn't need anyone. She took another drink, and walked to the backyard. Feeling her chest tighten, she knew she would need something stronger to ward off her feelings.

She scanned the yard of people, until zeroing in on the person she wanted to find. Zach Hobbs. He was sitting on some lawn furniture, drink in one hand, the other running through his oily hair. As disgusted as she was by him, he was who she needed right now.

"Hobbs." Santana addressed.

Zach looked up startled, surprised that Santana was even talking to him. "Santana? What do you want?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and flicked him a small wad of cash from her bra. "Whatever you got."

Zach's eyes widened, understanding what she was asking of him. He looked around skeptically, but then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small bag of tiny blue pills.

"What are those?" Santana asked.

Zach just smiled. "My cousin just got a bunch of these in. Makes you forget anything and everything."

Santana snatched the bag quickly and stuffed it into her jacket pocket, and began to walk away.

"Be careful with those!" Zach yelled out behind her.

Santana ignored him, taking another gulp. Walking on unsteady feet, she went to the back of the property line to the old deteriorating swing set. She shakily climbed to the top of the wooden platform, and leaned back against the wooden backing, happy to be away from the party. She let out a sob, and tears ran down her face. She shakily shook the bag of pills into her hand, and examined the blurry pills in front of her. She took a couple and washed them down with the alcohol. She stuffed the others back into her pocket, saving them for later.

Brittany shoved Artie back from her hard and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck, Artie!" Brittany yelled.

Artie rubbed his reddened cheek and looked up at her. "You felt nothing? No sparks? The gravitational pull between us?"

Brittany glared at him. "No! There are no sparks Artie! I don't like you like that anymore! I'm in love with Santana! Get that through your fucking head!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Quinn said, stepping in.

"Artie kissed me without my permission." Brittany growled, crossing her arms. "Santana is going to flip the shit out, too." She turned back to Artie. "She is going to be so pissed! You're such an asshole!"

"Wait, you kissed Brittany? What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn demanded.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't pull away immediately!" Artie defended.

Brittany shook. "I was surprised, and I've been drinking. My reaction timing is delayed! And you think I'm the stupid one." She turned away from him looking for Santana. "Have you seen San?"

"She was getting water in the kitchen, I honestly thought she would be with you by now..." Quinn trailed off.

Realization sunk in. "Oh my God. I bet she saw what happened. Shit!" Brittany moaned. "We need to find her!"

Brittany and Quinn immediately took off and began searching for Santana, leaving Artie by himself. Brittany flipped her phone open and dialed Santana's number. It rang a few times, but went to voicemail. "Dammit.."

Santana laid down facing the sky, watching the stars. The mostly empty bottle of tequila was forgotten by her side, and her tear tracks were slowly drying. Santana closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Whatever this drug was, Hobbs was right. She could hardly remember why she was upset in the first place. The stars above her shifted around, exuberant in color, giving a pleasant distraction to Santana.

"Holy shit.." She muttered. She felt her world turning around her, and she pressed her palms against the wooden boards to keep from drifting off.

Brittany and Quinn have been through the entire house with no sign of Santana. They went out the back door, scanning the crowd. They spotted Tina and Mike cuddling on the patio furniture, and immediately rushed to them.

"Have you guys seen Santana?" Brittany asked frantically.

The two sat up straight. "No, we haven't seen her all night. Why? Is everything okay?" Tina asked.

Before Brittany could answer, Zach Hobbs did. "You're looking for Santana? Yeah, I saw her."

Brittany turned to face him. "Where did she go?"

Zach shrugged nonchalantly. "Not sure. She ran off with alcohol and some goods." He subtly waved the small stack of cash at them.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Tell me you did not just sell my friend drugs."

Zach only smirked. "I'm not saying anything. All I know is she ran off to the backyard."

Brittany took off, tears in her eyes. Her heart was racing with worry. Dammit! She was clean! She had been clean for weeks now! She could only hope Zach was just being a douche. She called out Santana's name, hoping to hear an answer back. With no reply, her shoulders sunk, but not surprised. If she ran off, she didn't want to be exactly found right away. Quinn caught up with her, and motioned toward the swingset.

"It's worth a shot." Quinn suggested. Brittany jogged ahead looking for the Latina. She reached the old swingset, and climbed the rickety ladder to the top of the play fort. She sighed with relief seeing Santana at the top.

"She's here!" Brittany called down. She climbed the rest of the way, and crawled to Santana.

"Santana! San!" She looked at Santana with concern. She was lying down, but her eyes were open. Brittany nudged her, and moved into her line of vision. Santana shifted her head to look at her and smiled.

"Hey, Brit Brit."

"Santana, are you okay? I'm so sorry if you saw what happened. Artie kissed me, and I slapped him right after!" Brittany replied quickly.

Santana just let out a loud sigh. "Whatever."

Quinn climbed to the top and sat next to Santana. "San, are you okay?"

Santana blinked slowly and nodded.

"Let's sit you up..." Quinn muttered. With Brittany's help, they pulled her into a sitting position. Santana slumped against the backing, and stared straight ahead.

"Dammit, she's high. And drunk." Quinn said, seeing the bottle of alcohol. She peered into Santana's eyes, noting the extreme dilation.

Brittany kneeled in front of her. "San? San, honey, did you take something?"

Santana sniffled loudly. "Yeah."

Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's. "Why? San, you promised me. You promised you were done."

Santana shifted away and let another round of tears fall. "Yeah B. And you promised me you would be there for me." She slurred. She wiped the tears off her face, and held her hand in front of her eyes. Waving her hand slightly, she stared at it mesmerized. "Damn, would you look at that..."

"Santana, listen to me, it was a huge misunderstanding. I would never ever do that to you. Artie kissed me."

"Hmm...you leaned down to him..." Santana said dreamily. She went back to flexing her fingers slowly in front of her.

"Santana! Focus!" Brittany held Santana's hand down. "I leaned down to hear what he was saying. He said he was apologizing to me! I didn't know he was going to kiss me! I slapped him after! Please believe me! I love you!" Brittany cried, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. She looked to Quinn for help.

"S, you know better. Brittany would never do that to you." Quinn stated. Santana didn't answer, just looked down at her shoes.

"I don't know if we'll be able to convince her right now..look at her, she's out of it."

Santana suddenly gripped Brittany's hand tighter. Even in her drug haze, she could hear what they were saying. The pieces were slowly clicking together. Artie and Brittany kissed. But...Artie kissed Britt. Not the other way around. She fucking hates Artie. Brittany. Brittany wouldn't lie. She loves Brittany.

"I love you, too." Santana mumbled. "You..you slapped him?"

Brittany let out a small laugh of relief. "Yeah baby, I did. You'll see the hand print tomorrow."

Santana sloppily pushed her weight at Brittany, hugging her tightly. "You rock. Fucking hate Artie. Tomorrow he's dead." She slurred. "Deeeaddd mannn walkinggg..." She wobbly sang.

Brittany rubbed her back. "Whatever you say, honey." She felt relief flood through her. Santana wasn't breaking up with her, and she seemed okay, although high, at the moment. She'll be pissed at Santana tomorrow.

"Hey, San? What did you take?" Quinn asked, concern laced in her voice.

Santana shifted so she was laying in Brittany's lap. "Pocket.."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, and reached into her jacket pocket, finding the small baggie inside. She peered through the clear plastic, trying to identify what she took.

"What are those?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked closer. "I'm not sure. I'm not exactly a drug guru. We need to just watch her until she sobers up. If she starts acting worse, we'll take her to the hospital, I guess. We should get her up and take her home though."

Brittany quickly agreed. "San, let's get up, okay?"

With a great deal of effort, they managed to get Santana down safely, and began walking her back up to the party. They were on both sides of Santana, each supporting her while she attempted to walk.

"Santana, having fun?" Zach Hobbs called out.

Brittany flipped him off in response.

They saw Rachel and quickly approached her. "Hey, did you drink tonight?"

Rachel looked up and gasped at the sight of Santana. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Um, Santana had a bit much to drink, that's all." Brittany lied. Santana would be pissed if what happened spread around the school.

Santana was currently swaying between the two blondes. She looked up at Rachel and smiled. "Rachel! Hey there girl! You can be so damn annoying sometimes, but your voice! Angel. An angel." Santana stated loudly.

"Uh, thanks Santana." Rachel warily answered. "Did you want a ride?"

"It would be greatly appreciated." Quinn replied.

"Of course. It would be a terrible thing to leave you guys with Santana in that.. condition. I was about to leave anyways. Let's go.''

They walk around the house unnoticed, and get in Rachel's car. The drive was short, considering they were only a few streets away.

"Thank you so much Rach. Really, we all appreciate it." Quinn thanked Rachel.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?" Rachel questioningly looked at Santana, who was leaning heavily into Brittany.

"Um. I think it's a maybe for Santana." Brittany said honestly.

They pulled Santana up to Brittany's room and gently laid her on the bed. Quinn pulled off Santana's boots, and Brittany grabbed a night shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Why are you guys perving on me? And since when is your room painted rainbow?" Santana muttered as Brittany changed her shirt.

"San, we're just changing you. Shush." Brittany said. She laid the comforter over Santana. "Now go to sleep." Santana huffed loudly and turned over, burying herself into the pile of pillows. Her even breathing indicating she was asleep was heard seconds later.

Brittany affectionately brushed the dark locks out of Santana's face, and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Two steps forward, one step back." Quinn said.

Brittany looked up at Quinn sadly. "I can't believe this happened."

"It could have been way worse."

"But she still slipped."

"But it wasn't as bad as it's been." Quinn stated.

Brittany began pulling off her own shoes. "This sucks. I'm going to hit Artie so hard tomorrow that he'll... that he'll...need new glasses!" Brittany slouched over, putting her head in her hands. "Will she be okay?"

Quinn sat down at Brittany's desk. "I think she'll be just fine. She took a recreation drug. She's gonna be embarrassed tomorrow."

"God, and I thought everything was going to be okay."

Quinn moved next to Brittany and put an arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "She is going to be okay. Tonight was a slip. And she is going to need you tomorrow. Rachel is waiting for me outside. I'll talk to you tomorrow B." She gave her a quick hug, and slipped out the room.

Brittany drank a small glass of water and laid down next to Santana, running her fingers lightly over the brunette's arm.

Santana awoke to an alarm clock blaring in her ear. She scrunched her face and groaned. She felt movement next to her, and moments later, the annoying beeping stopped.

"Up, Santana." Brittany's voice mumbled.

"I don't feel good." Santana muttered. Her head was pounding, and she felt a little nauseous.

Brittany whipped the blanket back. "Well, I am certainly not surprised." Brittany's voice was uncharacteristically hard.

Santana sat up and yawned. "Why are you so upset?"

Brittany turned to face her. "Don't you remember last night?"

"I.." Santana started. Memories last night rushed to her. Shit.

Brittany saw the recognition flash on Santana's face. "Yeah."

"Brit, I am so sorry." Santana whispered.

"I thought you were done."

"I am!"

"Then why the did you run off and get high?" Brittany bluntly asked.

"I...I wasn't in my right mind. I saw the kiss, and I freaked, and I was drunk." Santana said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Brittany asked. "This whole thing could have been avoided."

Santana slouched forward. "I don't know. I saw you lean down to him, and I just blanked."

"Santana. Promise me. For real. Promise me you'll talk to me whenever you think you're about to do something like this again. No matter how embarrassing, important, whatever. Let me help you. And if you really can't talk to me, which I really hope you can, you know you can talk to Quinn. You worried both of us last night."

Santana leaned and kissed Brittany lightly. "Britt, I am so sorry that this happened. You're right. And I promise. For real." Santana hugged Brittany, knowing this promise was one she would keep, no matter what. The consequences of these things always sucked, and she was tired of them.

"I hope you know the kiss meant nothing." Brittany said softly.

"I know. I remember you explaining last night."

"Good."

"I'm going to kill Artie."

Brittany smirked. "You're going to have to go to school to do that."

Santana jumped out of bed. "You bet. Hot Wheels is going down."

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry for the uber late update! But here it is, the final chapter of the story! Please review and enjoy :)**

Santana stepped out of the car, taking care to shut the car door as gently as possible. She squinted her eyes and adjusted her sunglasses in attempt to block out some of the offending sunlight. Brittany walked around the car to Santana's side, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let this be a lesson in drinking too much. And other stuff." Brittany said smirking.

Santana let out a huff. "Thanks, B."

Quinn rested against her locker, waiting for Brittany and Santana to arrive. She saw the two walk down the hall, and noticed Santana with her sunglasses on. It made her thankful that she didn't drink enough to have a hangover of her own. She straightened up as the two girls approached.

"Hey Britt, Santana." Quinn greeted. The girls said their hellos and rummaged through their respective lockers.

Quinn watched Santana carefully, judging the girl, wondering if she was okay from last night's events.

Santana caught on that look quickly. "Don't give me that look Quinn. I am just hungover as hell. I had a lapse in judgment, nothing more to say."

Quinn made a face at being caught. "Alright, S. Glad to see you're doing okay."

Santana shut her locker gently, but had a fierce expression on her face. "Oh, I'll be more than okay by the end of the day. Once I see Hot Wheels, I will be much happier."

Quinn frowned. "Santana, as much as I hate him, don't kill him. I don't want to have to visit you in prison."

"Quinn is right. Than I won't be able to get sweet lady kisses whenever I want." Brittany deadpanned.

"Oh my God. I'm not going to kill him. I'll see you guys later, I think I smell fear around the corner." Santana pecked Brittany's lips and took off quickly, leaving Quinn and Brittany behind.

"Um, let's go to class?" Brittany finally said when Santana was out of sight.

Brittany chewed her pencil, her eyes darting back and forth between the door and the clock. It was already halfway into first period, and Santana still hasn't shown up. She sighed and tried to focus on the work in her notebook. She squinted trying to analyze the numbers across her page. Honestly, who needs this type of math in the real world? She'll have to ask San if she remembers.

The door slowly opened, catching Brittany's eye. Santana slipped into her seat noiselessly and just as quick flipped her textbook to the right page, as if she was there the entire time.

Brittany raised her eyebrows in question, making eye contact with Santana. The brunette smiled a Cheshire Cat smile and winked.

Brittany's shoulder shook as she tried to hold her laughter in. She leaned closer to Santana. "What did you do?" Brittany whispered.

Santana shrugged. "Nothing much really."

Their teacher's voice barked at them, breaking their conversation. "Brittany! Santana! No talking! How many times do we need to go over this? Last warning for today!"

They turned their heads down to face their books, but their smiles remained. Santana ran her hand underneath her desk, and nonchalantly linked their pinkies together.

The two entered the choir room pinkies linked and took their usual seats towards the back. The room was buzzing with excitement, as Nationals was only a few days away now.

"All I'm saying is, we need to be at one hundred percent if we want to win this! I already have printed out vocal exercises for each one of you to practice. I need all your voices to be at least subpar to mine." Rachel stated loudly.

The room collectively groaned. "Berry, thanks but no thanks." Santana said dryly.

Rachel turned surprised at Santana. "Santana! Glad you could make it. I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to handle school considering how much alcohol you consumed last night."

Santana just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Puck burst in, waving his cell phone around. "Did you guys see Artie this morning? Dude, someone rainbow slushied him! All six flavors! And his wheels were taped to the flagpole! Old school really, but fucking hilarious. I took pictures!" The room gathered around his phone, and began laughing at the photos.

Santana and Brittany were the only ones who didn't move. Santana sat with a smug smile on her face.

"Really, Santana? The flagpole?" Quinn asked smiling, taking a seat next to them.

"You guys said not to injure him. So I didn't. And excuse me, do you know the skill required to tape a wheelchair to a flagpole? Easier said than done. And I haven't slushied someone in a long time. I needed to gets my slushy on." Santana stated. She began inspecting her perfect manicure. "And no one messes with Brittany. Ever."

"I take it he's not coming back to glee." Brittany said.

Santana shrugged. "I told him I'd super glue his hands to the wheels if he stepped into this choir room again." She deadpanned. "We have Kurt now. Artie is no longer needed."

Mr. Shue walked in carrying another stack of folders. The room settled down, and waited for him to begin.

"Alright! I have more Nationals information. This is the last packet, I promise!" Mr. Shue began. He passed out the folders. "Here is the finalized itinerary, hotel information, emergency contact numbers, and some slips your parents need to sign."

Santana flipped through the papers and froze at the permission slips. Her eyebrows furrowed, she completely forgot about that. She hasn't talked to her parents in days. There was no way she was going back just for them to sign a measly piece of paper. She'll just forge it.

Brittany sensed Santana's discomfort, and saw the slip asking for a guardian signature in her hands. She rubbed her hand on Santana's thigh, getting her attention. "My parents will sign for you." She murmured.

Santana smiled. "Good. There's no way I'm going back to talk to mine."

"There is no way I'm letting you go back."

Santana squeezed her hand, and leaned into Brittany's shoulder, turning her attention back at Mr. Shue.

"Now, I know we should have a setlist for Nationals now, but I think we should stick with original songs. It worked well for Regionals, and I think we perform best when we work as a team."

Santana rolled her eyes. Leave it to Mr. Shue to completely change their plans right before Nationals. She accepted a rhyming dictionary from him, and began to flip through the pages. If they were writing a song to

perform in front of hundreds, you know damn well it's going to be a good one.

The next few days flew by with fury. The days were extremely busy with preparations for Nationals.

Rehearsals have been doubled, and packing was finished. Santana asked Brittany's parents to sign for her, and they happily obliged, and even called Mr. Shue explaining the situation. Santana wasn't too happy about that, but Brittany reassured her it was the only way for her to be able to go under her parent's consent.

The flight was exciting for Santana and Brittany, for neither of them have ever flown before. They took their seats and Brittany immediately pressed her face against the window, looking at the view.

"Brittany, we aren't flying yet, there isn't anything to see yet." Santana stated. She dug through the small pile of magazines and pulled out a Sky Mall.

Brittany huffed. "San, you can see all the workers! Look! I can see our luggage!" She paused for a moment.

"Wow, they must be strong, they throw the bags far."

Santana shut the magazine. "What?" She leaned over Brittany to peer out the window as well, and sure enough, the workers were tossing the bags around carelessly.

"If anything is broken in my bag, I will ends all of them. And sue the airlines." Santana huffed, sitting up, back stiff.

They all settled in the plane, the group taking up the middle section of the cabin. When the captain began speaking, Brittany began to bounce up in down in excitement. Soon enough, they were 30,000 feet in the air.

After an hour, Santana pulled a blanket from the above compartment and draped it over herself and Brittany.

She began to run her hand along Brittany's thigh, but continued flipping through the magazine. Brittany's breathing became shorter as the Latina's hand inched further up her leg. Santana smirked seeing this reaction.

Brittany closed her eyes enjoying the sensations Santana was giving her. Santana stopped suddenly, and Brittany almost whimpered from lack of contact.

"I need to use the bathroom." Santana whispered, her eyes dark. "Wait two minutes." Brittany smirked in understanding. Santana rose from the seat and made her way down the isle.

Brittany counted in her head, and then slipped out of her seat as well. She only had to knock once on the bathroom door before being pulled in.

New York was a whole new experience for them. Santana marveled at the skyscrapers and masses of people. She even held Brittany's hand as they walked down the streets; not one person gave them a strange look. Brittany could see how at ease Santana was, and it made her heart swell with love.

The club was allowed to meander within a reasonable radius of the hotel using the buddy system for the evening, much to Rachel's displeasure, who insisted on practicing. Although Rachel was probably right, the club was hypnotized by the city, causing Rachel to promptly lose the argument.

"I guess I could go check out the Broadway stage…" Rachel muttered, but excitement in her eyes gave her away.

Brittany and Santana walked around hand in hand, Quinn alongside them, checking out the shops and seeing the local sights.

"I can't believe we are in New York. It's so…big." Quinn lamely finished. The other two girls laughed, but found themselves agreeing.

"Lima has nothing on this." Santana added. "It's like no one cares who you are or where you are from. It's nice."

Brittany hummed in agreement. "I really like it here." She walked over to sign advertising auditions for a dance group.

Santana stopped walking and turned to Quinn. "Hey, I was wondering if you could give me and Britts some time. Alone."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Santana, you're really going to ditch me when we're in New York?"

Santana crossed her arms. "Don't be like that, Q. There is a really nice restaurant where I want to take Brit. You know, a date. A date that we can go completely as ourselves, and won't be asked to tone down the PDA. Please, it's really important. Besides, Mercedes and Sam are across the street, go tag along with them."

"Why didn't you just say so? Fine, I'll leave you alone. Have fun, Santana!" Quinn smiled. She gave her a hug and crossed the street.

Santana walked behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist. Brittany smiled at the touch.

"Dance auditions?" Santana asked, reading the sign Brittany had been musing over.

"Yeah. I mean, not for now, but it really shows you the opportunities that are in the city." Brittany said.

"I know what you mean. After we graduate, we should think about coming here." Santana said. "But first, I have to take you somewhere." She let go of Brittany's waist and tugged lightly on her hand.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Santana smiled.

She led them to this small restaurant situated on the corner. She opened the door for Brittany, ushering her in. It was a small fancy place, with dim lighting and soft music playing in the background. The hostess led them to their table, and they sat across from each other.

"Wow, this is really nice." Brittany commented, noting the fancy decor and dining ware.

"Anything for you, B." Santana said.

Brittany smiled. "That was cheesy."

Santana tried to pout, but her lips lifted in the corners. "Hey, I just want to take my girlfriend on a nice date, what's the harm in that?"

Brittany took hold of her hand. "Absolutely nothing." She leaned over and pecked Santana's lips.

Dinner was delicious, and it was as romantic as Santana had hoped it would be. Santana paid for their meals, stopping Brittany's hand at her wallet. "I took you here, I'm paying." Santana stated.

They left the building and began to stroll down the street. It was beginning to get dark, but the city seemed to be awakening with lights. They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company of one another. The hotel was soon in sight, and when they walked in front of it, Brittany turned to go inside, but was held back by Santana. She looked at her questioningly.

"One more thing." Santana said quietly. She led her across the street to the fountain. The water had colored lights, creating a brilliant display under the darkened sky.

Santana sat them down at the edge of the fountain, and wrapped an arm around Brittany, pulling them close. Brittany leaned into the touch.

"Alright, aren't you Ms. Romance tonight." Brittany smiled.

Santana didn't say anything, only bit her lip.

Brittany looked at her in slight confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

Santana took in a deep breath and smiled. She stood up, but motioned for Brittany to stay seated.

"Brittany. I just want to say thank you. For everything you have done. From being my best friend back in third grade when we were sworn enemies against Puck and Finn, to saying yes to being my girlfriend. For always being there for me, even though I was shitty to you at times." Brittany began to protest, but Santana held her hand up. "Please let me finish. For helping me in every possible way. For being my support when things got rough. For putting up with me when I can be bitchy. For being my best friend. And especially for being the girl who stole my heart so many years ago. I love you, Brittany. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you." Her voice cracked, and tears pricked her eyes. "I got you something."

Santana opened her purse and pulled out a navy box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a small sapphire embedded on the top. Brittany covered her mouth and her eyes widened at the sight.

"It's a promise ring. We're still young, but I want to make a promise to you that I will love you as long as I live, and I will always be here for you, and I want to marry you someday. There is no one else out there for me. I love you, Brit."

Brittany jumped up and threw her arms around Santana. "Santana, I love you so much." She pressed her lips against Santana's, filled with passion. They continued to kiss, losing themselves in each other. Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany with closed eyes, catching her breath. "So what do you say?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her again. "Yes. I'll wear the ring!"

Santana laughed and slipped the ring onto Brittany's finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"When did you get the ring?" Brittany asked, admiring the sparkle on her hand.

Santana held up Brittany's newly ringed hand and laced their fingers together. "I had it for a while. I was waiting for the right time."

"You chose the perfect time." Brittany murmured. She leaned in and kissed Santana once more.

The curtain was about to open, and the nerves began to snake their way around Santana's lungs. Months of hard work had led them to this moment. She can hear the audience murmur from behind the curtain, the seats being filled by hundreds of people. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm down. Santana heard Rachel and Finn belt out the last few lines of their duet, giving them the cue to get into place. She scanned the rest of the club, the rest seeming just as nervous as she. She found Brittany's smiling face, and the butterflies in her stomach noticeably settled.

Brittany quickly pranced to Santana and gave her a quick hug. "You got this. Just like we practiced. You can do it, San."

"Thanks Britt." Applause sounded. "Good luck!" Santana called to Brittany as she went back to her spot.

The curtain opened, her eyes blinded with the bright stage lights, and the flashes from the cameras snuck in. Familiar music began to surround them, and she smiled. She got this. Santana smiled as she sang out the opening lines of the song.

When the curtain closed, they walked off the stage and hugged each other. The performance went amazing, and the crowd responded well. She found Brittany and pulled her into her arms and kissed her. They let themselves be pulled into a group hug. Santana felt happiness and love fill her from being surrounded by friends and Brittany. Her girlfriend was right, the club was a family.

The next day they waited for the results to be posted. When the top ten were listed, Mr. Shue was chosen to go read the list for them. They held hands in anticipation and to calm their nerves. When Mr. Shue came back and informed them that they didn't place, they felt their hearts fall slightly heavy. Although upset, Santana and Brittany didn't let this get them completely down. This trip brought the glee club and themselves closer together.

When they arrived at the airport in Ohio, Brittany took Santana's hand and swung them lightly. "Are you ready to be home?"

Santana smiled and glanced at Brittany's ring. "With you, I'm ready for anything."

_~END~_

**So there we have it. Santana and Brittany together and happy. Thank you so much for the support for this story, it means a lot. It has been a long journey, and Im glad I shared it with you all. Thanks again for all the reviews, messages, etc. I love you all :)**


End file.
